Unlimited Silver
by Shimizublack
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Gintoki habría nacido como mujer?, ¿Seguiría sacándose los mocos? ¿Comiendo dulces? seguiría siendo llamado "Shiroyasha" una mujer con más determinación, cambios hormonales, manera de conseguir dinero de cualquier forma; una mujer que colocara a Edo de cabeza, si es así ¿Qué esperas para entrar? Gin Fem.
1. Ríe, he dicho que te rías

Unlimited Silver

Primera parte.

1 Capitulo.

**Disclaimer:** ¡Hey! Como ya sabrán todos y me refiero a los que leen este fic es que los personajes no son míos, mas sin embargo quiero que lo sean pero hay una junta de protectores de animales que no me deja adueñarme de los derechos de animales digo de autor. **_Sorachi Hideaki_** nuestro gorila favorito que creó esta serie donde el troll es lo que vive, es su autor… los demás autores y mencionados dentro del fic merecen su reputación pero no tanto para aparecer en este lugar.

**Titulo:** Unlimited Silver

**Parejas:** pensando todavía en el asunto.

**Anuncios: **

—Hablan los personajes.

_-me da la gana de intervenir o lo hacen algunos personajes, sobre todo Shinpachi- _

**Pensamiento de los personajes**

**Ranting:** M. (_es recomendable para mayores de 16, aunque sé que esto es solo para colocarlo, mi mente pervertida me dice que la mayoría que lo leerá son menores de 16 años_)

**Género:** –_sigo pensando esto **seriamente**_- tal vez sea Yuri, Hetero… haya Yaoi ~ quien sabe dependiendo de mi humor~

**Summary:** ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Gintoki habría nacido como mujer?, ¿Seguiría sacándose los mocos? ¿Comiendo dulces? seguiría siendo llamado "Shiroyasha" una mujer con más determinación, cambios hormonales, manera de conseguir dinero de cualquier forma; una mujer que colocara a Edo de cabeza, si es así ¿Qué esperas para entrar? Gin||Fem.

**Aclaraciones:** Gintoki Sakata es mujer; hasta el momento no he pensado cambiar a ningún otro personaje de sexo. Es decir que habrá momentos Yuri, quizás Yaoi y hasta Heteros. Su personalidad no ha sido cambiada en absolutamente nada, de hecho quizás tendrá más determinación y mostrar más las emociones pero seguirá siendo "el" en versión femenina. Los **_Omake_** y extras de Gintama quizás también aparezcan en el fic, como **_Ginpachi-sensei_** y su clase 3-Z entre otros~ Es solo un cambio de papeles, ¿Qué pasaría si?; el orden de la historia quizás sea la misma pero con mis propios pensamientos y locuras agregadas, los sucesos de algunos conocidos serán diferentes o por ende algunos iguales; las sagas no cambiaran o quizás mejoraran y serán un poco más "emotivas".

(#) –_Signo de número, cualquier número puede ir ahí_- Diccionario (_Al final del capítulo_)

**.::.**

**.:.**

"_Ríe, he dicho que te rías, ¡Pero no de mi cabello bastardo!_"

**.:.**

**.::.**

_Let's go out! Open my mind  
let's go! Sweet dream other side  
Ima toki hanatsu kago no soto he  
Sabi tsuita kagi nari yamanu kodou  
Kiduiteta "Mou...modore nai"_

_— ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué es esto?! —preguntaba alterado un pelinegro que estaba pegado en la computadora mientras miraba las letras de arriba —. ¡Se supone que esto es un fanfic! ¿Por qué está apareciendo la letra del primer **Opening** (1) de Gintama!? ¡Si esto se llama "Unlimited Silver"! ¡¿Por qué aparecen los personajes normales?! ¡No se supone que Gin-san es mujer! ¡Qué alguien me explique!_

_—Oh cállate Patsuan —una patada fue directa a la cara del cuatro ojos que mando a volar las gafas mientras aparecía una cámara oculta y una sonrisa se formaba — ¿Tienes alguna queja con el principio del fic?, ninguno… entonces comencemos~ _

_— ¡Yo tengo una-**Aru** (2)! —dijo efusivamente una chica con acento extranjero; como el de un chino. _

_— ¿Cuál es Kagura? —pregunto aquella voz que venía de algún lugar de todo el lugar. _

_— ¿Por qué no haces el Opening del fic-Aru? —volvió a preguntar como niña buena. _

_—Eso es obvio, porque si no voy a tener review's o visitas de los lectores porque tendría que distraerme para hacer un simple Opening; si esto triunfa como espero que lo haga, hare el Opening en el próximo capítulo; si no dejan un comentario me tomare la molestia de ir a la casa de cada uno y arrancarles sus –censurado- para así poder evitar que lean y no dejen review's si les gusta la idea —siguió tranquila como si nada hubiera pasado. _

_—Comprendo completamente-Aru, si eso pasa yo te ayudare —dijo tranquila la chica de cabellos anaranjados casi llegando a rojo para luego cruzar sus piernas al igual que el dios de ese fic. _

_— ¡Claro que no! ¡Tú eres una demente! ¡Y tú estás loca! ¡Ustedes dos son peor que todos los sádicos del mundo de Gintama! ¡Me rindo! ¡Me voy! —dijo al aire unas gafas que se iban caminando, mientras el cuerpo ausente del pelinegro seguía en algún lugar. _

**.::.**

Era una hermosa mañana en** _Edo_**** (3). **De hecho era tan hermosa y silenciosa que se autoproclamaba completamente enigmática; las aves salían a tocar sus melodías inexplicables para los oídos humanos, mientras que los animales y personas se dedicaban a levantarse con la vista del dios astro de todas las galaxias. El sol iluminaba por completo las calles de este lugar provocando que las personas más madrugadoras se abrazaran a su pudor y calor aunque los más flojos fueran despertados por este.

Las calles más transcurridas eran las del centro de Edo y las de los distintos distritos a su alrededor. En las calladas y pacificas calles de** _Kabuki-ch_****_ō_**(4) las personas que trabajaban fuera del distrito se dirigían a sus trabajos mientras que los que se dedicaban al negocio nocturno se concentraban en lavar su local y dedicarse asear por completo sus casas pero en una en especial se seguía escuchando el ronquido, solamente el sol se iba colando entre las ventanas, molestando a una persona que se encontraba entre sus sabanas.

Aquella persona siguió enrollándose en las sabanas mientras el sol volvía a colarse por su ventana iluminando casi por completo su rostro que era cubierto por pequeñas telas provenientes del _Futon_ (5) los ojos de aquella persona solamente se entreabrieron un poco y sus parpados seguían temblando como obligándose a cerrarse completamente, su mano se dirigió hacia su alarma y la observo con fastidio.

—Olvide cerrar la puerta del balcón… —se quejo, una fina y delicada voz aunque sonaba demasiado alejada y perezosa.

Los pequeños ojos por fin se abrieron por completo dejando ver una fina capa de un color carmín opaco en estos mientras se trataba de mover un poco perezoso para levantarse de donde estaba, su mano se dirigió a su cabeza y rasco lentamente su cabello en un ademan de mover cualquier capa de molestia a su alrededor pero lo único que consiguió fue enredarlo más, cuando sus ondas rebeldes se caían por completo de sus dedos y guindaban en sus manos.

La persona se levanto lentamente y camino hasta la puerta del balcón cerrándola de un solo golpe y evitando mirar por todos los santos al sol que estaba tratando de llevársela a la otra vida; la persona dio una vuelta con sus piernas y se dirigió de nuevo a su Futon enrollándose entre sus suaves sabanas, preparada para cerrar de nuevo sus ojos y sonó el aparato de la alarma.

—Maldita alarma —volvió a quejarse y se levanto mirándola con el ceño fruncido, para luego parpadear un par de veces y volverse a enrollar.

—Esto explotara en menos de 10 segundos… 9, 8, 7… me he cansado de contar 2, 1…

La puerta del balcón se abrió rápidamente y lanzo aquel aparato que voló por los aires explotando. La mayoría de las personas miraron a aquel ex despertador volando en pedazos por los aires como si fuera una ex bomba, mientras giraban a ver a una mujer en pijama agitada por aquel intento de asesinato hacia su persona.

—Esto ha sido obra de esa vieja… —decía con un tic en su ceja, era realmente marcado para ser un simple tic —, me las va a pagar… por esa razón me lo regalo… de dónde demonios lo habrá comprado… ¡Maldita vieja loca! —grito desde el balcón mirando hacia abajo donde estaba su casera barriendo tranquilamente las migas que quedaban de aquel aparato.

La mujer abajo seguía barriendo tranquila, para luego entrar con la escoba y cerrar la puerta de su local, la mujer en el balcón soltó un sinfín de maldiciones entrando de nuevo a su cuarto; notando que su sueño fue completamente violado y desapareció.

Camino sin mucho ánimo hasta el baño de su pequeña residencia mientras sus ojos permanecían completamente cerrados y su vista se enfocaba en todo el lugar completamente vacío, soltó un suspiro y reviso la lista de trabajos de ese día, mientras se quedaba viendo el papel y metía lentamente un dedo en su nariz.

—Oh… no tengo nada —se quejo mientras soltaba los papeles y se dirigía hacia el baño.

Que se puede contar, anterior mente ese sitio era llamado "**_El país de los samuráis_**" hace exactamente 20 años, unos seres llegaron del espacio invadiendo por completo el planeta tierra, **_Amanto_** (6) fueron llamados de esa forma los extraterrestres que llegaron a invadir por completo la tierra; desde ese momento muchos samuráis se colocaron en su contra mas sin embargo toda la tierra colapso por la tecnología y los avances de estos seres que poco a poco se rindieron.

Fueron arrebatando las cosas preciadas para los humanos, considerándolos simplemente como "_monos_" por su tecnología retrasada, su forma de hacer las cosas a la antigua y pelear por su orgullo y su mismo potencial, pero ciertamente no todo era de esa forma; el mundo era oscuro y también era claro. Después de la prohibición de las espadas, el mundo se reveló y exactamente fue a parar de esta manera, la forma de defenderse de todo es con golpes dejando de lado la humanidad para liberarlos a todos.

Las puertas del baño se abrieron lentamente y unos pies se acercaban a la sala, con una toalla enrollada en el cuerpo de la mujer. Le quedaba tan ceñida que se notaban su cintura pequeña y sus caderas bien formadas, su cintura se marcaba a la toalla y su mirada era perdida, con la forma de los ojos como los de un pez. Sus labios se abrieron lentamente y dejo salir un largo bostezo de estos para luego entrar en su habitación y dejar que su toalla se resbalara por su cuerpo, para colocarse un short de color negro corto ceñido a sus piernas, que le quedaba un poco mas debajo de los glúteos, una blusa sin mangas de color negra con el bordado de color rojo, dejando ver un poco el sostén negro de encaje rojo que se coloco, sus senos eran de un tamaño bastante grandes un poco propensos y su estomago se lograba ver por la abertura en V de la blusa que tenia, el cuello de este era alto y se notaba al estar por su cuello y su cabello.

Camino hasta un pequeño armario y saco una **_Yukata_** (7) de color blanca con los bordados de las mangas de color azul con algunas espirales blancas, manga larga y de la misma forma larga hasta más debajo de sus rodillas, dejando ver la parte de su pierna izquierda bastante clara, donde su short de color negro se notaba y sus blanquecinas y delicadas piernas también, la parte izquierda de su manga caída, dejando ver un poco mas sus senos y su cintura mientras era sostenida por un **_Obi_** (8) de color morado, delgado donde está sujeto un cinturón caído de color negro con un **_Bokutou_** (9) con una tallada escrita en esta "Lago Tôya"

Camino por toda la sala y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, montando sus piernas en esta y comenzando a hurgarse la nariz al momento que leía tranquilamente una revista. La mujer levanto su vista hacia el techo y se quedo observando todo en completo silencio, su cabello caía por su espalda completamente ondulado y se atrevía a cubrir un poco de su rostro en los flequillos rebeldes de estos.

—Estoy aburrida… ¿Por qué estoy hablando sola? —se pregunto para luego bajar la mirada y observaba esta con un tic en su ceja —. ¡Esta es la de la semana pasada! —Grito golpeando con el piso la revista para luego tirarse en la silla —, necesito la Jump de esta semana… ¡**_Shonen Jump_**! (10) ¡¿Por qué no sales todos los días?! Espera… si eso pasa me quedare sin dinero porque la querré comprar siempre, pero… tampoco me gusta esperar que salga… entonces, ¿Qué hago en estas condiciones? Quejarme hasta que salga… o comprar la… olvídalo, imposible —comento sacando lentamente una revista **_Yaoi_** (11) para comenzar a leer efusivamente, mientras un sangrado nasal comenzaba a bajarle por la nariz.

Pasaron exactamente así, dos, tres, cuatro hasta cinco horas que la mujer se canso de estar en la misma posición y camino hasta el sofá para tirarse y seguir leyendo Yaoi sin la interrupción de absolutamente nadie dentro de aquel lugar, hasta que una fuerza sobrenatural la empujo del sofá y esta cayó en el suelo.

— ¡¿Eso que fue?! —pregunto alarmada levantándose y mirando a todas partes, su piel se erizo completamente al sentir el viento rozar sus poros y luego como si tuviera diarrea salió corriendo de su casa para alejarse lo más rápido posible de aquella experiencia —. Definitivamente estoy perdiendo la cabeza, todo esto es tan raro… —pensaba con el ceño fruncido, caminando por las calles de Kabuki-chō, con una mano entre su Yukata y su mirada perdida hacia adelante, la chica se detuvo y como si fuera algo natural se devolvió para buscar su Scooter para ir a comer a algún lugar lejos de su casa sola y aburrida.

Al subirse a esta se dejo relucir lo limpia que estaba, una Scooter de color plateada, se coloco su casco y luego las gafas para sujetarse y arrancar mientras miraba con flojera todo los restaurantes que pasaba lentamente, cabe destacar que su pequeña Scooter solo tenía un espejo retrovisor. Sus botas de color negro iban zapateando las de aquel vehículo y su mirada se detuvo en un estacionamiento de gasolina.

—Señorita… disculpe —una voz la llamo mientras se estaba llenando el tanque con gas mientras ella se hurgaba su nariz —, se supone… que los Scooter tienen dos espejos retrovisores —la mujer dejo de hurgarse la nariz y miro al hombre con aburrimiento.

—Ah… ¿Y qué quieres que yo haga? —pregunto con flojera.

—Debería colocarle el otro espejo…

— ¿El mantenimiento cuenta 300 (12)? —pregunto tranquila luego de aquello que estaba diciendo el hombre, este la miro incrédulo y luego negó lentamente —Entonces no me interesa —comento sacando su moco y aventándolo a algún lugar del espacio público para luego dejar ese mismo precio en las manos del sujeto y arrancar su Scooter. El hombre frunció el ceño pero cuando iba a correr a reclamarle llegaron más clientes que le permitió a la mujer escapar de las manos de aquella gasolinera —. Debo comprar una batería mejor para esta cosa —susurro por lo bajo.

**.::.**

En un pequeño restaurante se encontraban algunas personas a los alrededores caminando y yendo por ahí con trajes elegantes, con grandes y hermosos vestidos de sirvientes y sirvientas valga la redundancia sirviendo comidas y todo, pero resulta que la historia es en el restaurante del frente que solo hay un grupo de Leopardos que al parecer hablan y dos sujetos atendiendo, en otras palabras nada interesante.

Detrás de la caja registradora se encontraba el jefe del local chillándole a su único trabajador por lo que se lograba ver; el hombre era un poco anciano de cabello un poco desordenado, con unos cabellos disparados hacia arriba dejando ver su calvicie notoria. Usaba unas gafas delgadas en su rostro y una argolla en su oreja derecha. De hecho su voz era tan fastidiosa que retumbaba en los oídos de la mujer que llego a comer algo a ese lugar, porque no tenía dinero para el descrito anteriormente.

Era un chico de cabellera negra, con el típico peinado del nerd de las historias; sus ojos eran grandes de un color marrón y portaba unas gafas redondas que llamaban más la atención que el mencionado. Vestía un traje que no me voy a tomar el tiempo de describir, todos los deben conocer mientras discutía con el hombre que era el jefe del local y este le contestaba debidamente y con educación; cosa que aburrió a la mujer mientras seguía comiendo su helado.

_— ¡¿Por qué has usado todo el espacio de mi descripción solo para decir que lo que más llamaba la atención eran mis gafas y que no quería decir como estaba vestido?! ¡Si Gin-san tenía más espacio que incluso yo! —una mano apareció del suelo aplastando al chillón, para seguir con la historia. _

—Lo siento… —se disculpaban las gafas, digo el chico de cabellos negros mientras rascaba lentamente su nuca —. Lo único que se me da bien es trabajar con una espada —comento avergonzado de sus actos para recibir un gran golpe por parte del hombre quien consideraba su jefe.

— ¡¿A quién le importa eso?! ¡Las espadas y los samuráis ya no existen! No estarás planeando convertirte en uno ¿verdad? Después de todo si para lo único que sirves es para las espadas deberás tener un montón en tu casa, eso es ilegal sabias… ¿Lo sabías? —decía acercándose al chico tirado en el suelo.

—Oy… —la mujer se iba a levantar de su asiento pero la voz de uno de los clientes de adelante la interrumpió.

—Hey, hey eso es suficiente señor —dijo el Leopardo sacando tranquilamente un cigarrillo de sus labios. La mujer miro sobre las macetas que estaban delante de sus narices a un grupo de Amanto sentados en unas sillas y tomando algo, la mujer frunció el ceño sabiendo lo capaces y grotescos que eran esas criaturas, mas sin embargo prefirió seguir comiendo su delicioso helado —. Hey chico, olvídate de la máquina registradora y tráeme un poco de leche.

—Ah, si ahora mismo señor… —comento yendo con prisa a la nevera donde estaban las cosas para tomar un vaso de plástico y comenzar a servir de esta.

—Señor, le ruego que no le consienta los fallos —dijo el jefe cuyo nombre desconozco y no quiero colocarle nombres. Mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia a señal de los Amanto y se iba a revisar la caja registradora.

—Cuando veo un samurái siento pena por él. Las espadas fueron prohibidas perdiendo su trabajo de paso; escuche que nadie quiere contratar a un samurái —la mirada de la mujer se dirigió hacia la nuca ajena mientras la cuchara con un poco de chocolate jugaba entre su boca y el espacio fuera de esta, pero seguía siendo su espacio personal —. Recuerdo que cuando llegamos aquí, la primera vez; había un grupo de samuráis rebeldes que causaban problemas. Hoy en día siento que he perdido grandes rivales —dijo con una sonrisa de lado cuando el chico estaba caminando, mientras accidentalmente metió su pie provocando que el chico no solo se tropezara si no que se golpeara con la mesa donde estaba la mujer regando por completo el helado de chocolate que tenía en la cuchara y en el vaso —. ¡Me dan ganas de molestarlo si los veo! —una gran carcajada soltaron los tres Amanto, mientras el chico estaba tomando sus gafas y el vaso que había tirado al suelo, había sido una buena opción haberlo escogido como uno plástico en vez de uno de vidrio.

— ¡Shinpachi que demonios estás haciendo! —Grito el gerente provocando que un tic se le implantara a la mujer en la frente luego de que pasara de su ceja a ese lugar mirando a su helado muerto en la mesa —. ¡Lo siento muchos señores! ¡Discúlpate! —grito tomando del cabello del chico jalándolo hacia arriba.

**El orgullo, del samurái fue pisado. Nadie hoy en día contrata a un simple samurái que lo único que sirve es para blandir una espada, ¿tonto no? Olvidarse del orgullo y pisando la gran fortaleza de lo único que alimentaba al país, nadie en el mundo se siente completamente atado a aquellas reglas; solamente son unos muñecos mas para la gente ajena a todos. **

**Eso pensaba, hasta que…**

—Hey~ —la voz de una mujer llamo tanto la atención del hombre mayor como del chico, los dos levantaron la mirada y un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de los dos hombres, de buen cuerpo alta y bastante formada, sus ojos brillaban con diversión pero su pierna se levanto un poco para golpear el rostro del hombre mandándolo a volver hacia atrás golpeando por completo la mesa donde estaban los Leopardos.

— ¡¿Qu…que?! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!

**Eh… ¡¿Una samurái?! ¡Una samurái! ¡Es una mujer! **—pensaba Shinpachi con los ojos como plato mirando a la mujer sacando lentamente el Bokutou que tenía en su bolsillo para ampliar una sonrisa de burla en sus labio.

— ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Tú! ¡Perra! ¡Llevas una espada aunque este prohibida! —la mujer los miraba con sus ojos entrecerrados, dando a entender que estaba aburrida y su ceño fruncido daba a entender que estaba enojada, su tic se incrementaba mas por medida que iban hablando esos tipos.

—"_Gyaa, Gyaa, Gyaa, Gyaa, Gyaa_" Maldita sea, callaos de una puta vez, salgo de mi casa porque me aburro completamente sola y trato de buscar tranquilidad y me encuentro rodeada de animales apestosos y molestos, ¿es época de apareamiento o qué? —pregunto con un tic más marcado en su ceja —. Por vuestra culpa, mi **_Parfait_** (13) de chocolate ha sido ¡asesinado por ustedes! ¡Malditos félidos! —Grito al momento de que con un movimiento realmente rápido había golpeado la cabeza del primero que se encontraba cerca para luego blandir la espada hacia un lado —. Estoy en la asociación de protectora de animales rebeldes como ustedes, pero nada me enoja más que derramen mi dulce de la semana, saben algo… —decía con un tic en la ceja.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡¿Quién te crees que somos?! —gritaban los dos Amanto mientras miraban a la mujer acercándose lentamente.

— ¡El doctor me ha dicho que tengo el nivel de azúcar demasiado alta! ¡Así que solo puedo tomar helado una vez a la semana! ¡Y no solo es eso! ¡Si sigo comiendo azúcar como lo hago yo perderé mi peso y me convertiré en una gorda desempleada que vive completamente solterona! ¡¿Saben porque no consigo pareja?! ¡Si mis senos en si son igual de firmes que mi trasero! ¡¿Qué me tengo que prostituir?! —grito golpeando a los dos Amanto para luego soltar un suspiro frustrado por todo lo que había gritado mientras los observaba en el suelo.

**Esta mujer… ¿Qué cosas está diciendo?... solo le entendí la ultima parte… pero, está demasiado loca para ser una samurái; mas sin embargo... es demasiado fuerte; es realmente fuerte para ser un simple pandillero, tiene los ojos demasiado honestos pero… opacos ¿Quién es ella?** —Shinpachi realmente estaba asombrado con esa mujer, y sonrojado por lo movimientos ajenos.

—Dile al dueño, que el helado estaba rico —comento con una mirada profunda para luego darse la vuelta lentamente, y salir del local con flojera y aburrimiento y sin duda con una mirada de amargura después de todo no pudo disfrutar por completo su helado.

El viento golpeo de lleno los ojos y el cuerpo del pelinegro, su mirada se dirigió hacia la salida notando como la tranquilidad de aquel día soleado lo había dejado, aquella mujer causo un gran alboroto pero por lo menos sabia que habían samuráis todavía honestos caminando por las calles, pero le sorprendió demasiado que aquella samurái fuera una gran mujer como ella. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue escuchar que la desgraciada, digo la protagonista de este fic todavía no tenia pareja, a pesar de su físico.

_— ¡¿Esto que tiene que ver con la historia?! —grito Shinpachi apareciendo mientras fruncía el ceño. _

— ¡Ahí esta! —el grito de dos policías le llamo la atención, los dos hombres se acercaban a la cafetería corriendo por aquellos gritos de las personas y los avisos de estas mismas —. ¡Así que tu eres el samurái loco que anda con una espada por ahí! ¡No te muevas!

— ¡Esperen yo no soy…!

—Mira dentro, Yashihara —ordeno el de mayor rango, mientras el otro hombre entraba a la cafetería, y Shinpachi permanecía con las manos en alto.

—Oh, esto es malo jefe. ¡Es un embajador de **_Chatoransei_** (14)! Esto va a ser un delito internacional… —Shinpachi abrió los ojos como plato por aquella noticia y giro a ver al oficial de Yukata negra con una sonrisa realmente temblorosa.

— ¡Te lo estoy diciendo! ¡Yo no he sido! ¡El culpable de verdad ha huido! ¡A parte de que era una mujer! ¡¿No vieron una mujer?! ¡Era una mujer! —gritaba exasperado mientras movía sus manos de arriba hacia abajo tratando de hacer entender al oficial.

—Sí, eso es lo que dicen todos. Pero la próxima vez que te inventes una excusa trata de guardar la evidencia en un lugar mejor —dijo el policía —. Bueno, tengo que hacerte unas preguntas así que ven conmigo a la estación de policía —con aquellas palabras, Shinpachi giro lentamente la mirada hacia su delantal notando que la espada se encontraba en ese lugar botando lentamente sangre, el chico abrió sus ojos como plato y su tic se marco más en su ceja al notar que había sido completamente engañado por aquella mujer.

— ¿…Q…? —susurro absorto por aquello —. ¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

**.::.**

El vehículo iba a su velocidad normal mientras la mujer iba viendo hacia adelante buscando con la mirada un lugar tranquilo para tomarse su copa de lado o si es en el mejor de los casos donde hubiera una promoción de paga 3 y llévate 5 o algo por el estilo. Aunque sabía perfectamente que lo poco que iba a conseguir era un page 1 y llévese 2, todas las estúpidas promociones eran así, ¿es que no podían colocar más?

—Esto es malo… creo que hice algo malo allá atrás —decía la chica con una mano en su barbilla —. Debí haberle roto el vaso en la cabeza al dueño o pegarle una patada… ¿pero?, que hubiera sido mejor, así entendería el dolor de lo que es perder a un ser tan delicioso como el helado de chocolate —seguía hablando sola mientras soltaba un largo suspiro —. Esto es malo, sin mi dosis de azúcar diaria me siento enferma, tal vez deba ir a una clínica de niños y que me den chupetas por la revisión… esperen, no aceptan a gente mayor a los veinte años… Y… ¿si me hago dos coletas y me vuelo pequeña?

— ¡HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! —se escucho un grito acercándose rápidamente hacia la Scooter.

—He jurado escuchar un "Hey" con una gran entonación de "Y" ¿Sera mi imaginación?

— ¡¿Por qué has hecho parecer que ha sido mi culpa?! ¡Por tu culpa me han echado! —la chica giro el rostro y parpadeo un par de veces al mirar al chico que estaba corriendo para devolverle su espada según su propia descripción.

— ¡Oh!, eres un chico muy amable por querer devolverle la espada, a esta joven mujer. Puedes quedártela si quieres, después de todo me la compre en vacaciones; creo que tengo más de repuesto —dijo tranquilamente metiéndose el dedo pequeño de su mano en la nariz comenzando a hurgársela despacio.

— ¡No! ¡Por fin he conseguido huir de ahí! —gritaba el chico levantando la espada buscando darle a la chica que giro lentamente el rostro hacia un lado evitando que la espada le diera mientras la moto seguía en movimiento —. ¡Les dije que no he sido yo pero hoy nadie le cree a un samurái! ¡Y por si fuera poco! ¡Mi jefe me ha llamado asesino! ¡Cuando esos malditos Leopardos siguen con vida!

—Ah ya veo… te han despedido —dijo con simpleza mientras sacaba su dedo y lo miraba para luego meterlo de nuevo, porque no saco lo que quería sacar que seguía pegado en sus fosas nasales —. Un camarero que ni siquiera puede utilizar una máquina registradora es como una madre que no sabe cocinar arroz o un padre que ni siquiera lleva dinero a la casa; no es como un padre que no lleva dinero a la casa y su esposa lo abandona dejándolo a su suerte en un espacio abierto como un parque con muchas deudas —dijo tranquila.

— ¡Como demonios crees que son las familias! ¡¿A parte?! ¡Porque el único que lleva dinero a la casa es el padre! —seguía gritando, la chica seguía metida en sus pensamientos, buscando la manera de decir las cosas hacia ese pequeño desgraciado, digo chico.

— ¿Por qué exageras?, solo te han despedido.

— ¡Hoy en día nadie contrata a un samurái! ¡¿Cómo voy a vivir ahora?!

—Que fastidio—murmuro deteniendo la Scooter tanto que el chico que iba detrás golpeo sus testículos con la silla de la moto mientras caía en el suelo —. ¡Deja de gritar! ¡Estúpido **_Megane_** (15)! ¡¿Crees que eres el único desafortunado?! —lo señalaba a la cara mientras el chico estaba tirado en el suelo con sus manos entre la entrepierna —. ¡En esta época hay cientos de samurái que llaman casa a una caja de cartón! ¿No puedes aprender a ser positivo como ellos?

— ¡¿Qué es lo que tu loca maniática entiendes por positivismo?! —le grito devolviéndole el insulto.

El aire acondicionado del almacén comenzó a salir hacia el aire fresco y unas **_Geta_** (16) resonaron en el suelo, con unas bolsas en las manos, los dos que seguían discutiendo frente al almacén no se dieron cuenta hasta que una voz llamo la atención de los dos.

— ¿Huh?, ¿Shin-chan?, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes que trabajar? —pregunto una dulce voz de una mujer, el hombre al girar lentamente su rostro se des configuró completamente, al ver a su hermana delante de sus ojos.

— ¡**_Ane-ue_**! (17) —grito mirando a la mujer delante de sus ojos.

—Oh… encantada de conocerte~ —dijo con flojera la mujer observando a la otra con simplemente aburrimiento, era la verdadera palabra.

— ¡¿Qué haces fuera del trabajo, imbécil?! —Grito la mujer lanzando una gran patada a el rostro de su hermano, el rostro de la peliplateada cambio completamente a uno de completo asombro mientras instintivamente decidió retirarse del campo de batalla — ¡¿Entiendes la situación en la que nos encontramos?! ¡Necesitamos tu insignificante salario!

— ¡Espera Ane-ue! ¡La culpa es de esa mujer que…! —la mujer endemoniadamente parecida a una gorila, digo la hermana de Shinpachi giro su cuerpo como si fuera la niña del aro, todos los que estaban viendo el teatro parecieron asustarse de la repentina acción de la mujer que comenzaron a correr.

Los ojos de la mujer brillaron en un rojo sangre, sus grandes ojos café estaban brillando, eran tan oscuros que los hacía ver realmente aterradores. Su rostro era fino y delgado mientras sus labios eran pequeños pero brillaban con un rosado completamente natural. Su cabello era marrón oscuro liso y corto amarrado en una coleta arriba dejando caer su cabello en la parte de atrás y flecos rebeldes en su rostro, vestía un kimono de color rosa con flores rojas con bordes blancos y los tallos de color verde, su Obi era de un color azul con rojo delgado en el centro y un lazo en la parte de atrás. Las medias blancas y sus Geta con la tira de color azul.

**Esto es malo,** **mejor me voy** —pensó la peliplateado —Lo siento, pero voy a ver una serie en televisión; y no me quiero perder la telenovela —dijo completamente tranquila luego de encender la moto dispuesta a arrancar pero cuando volteo el rostro se encontraba la mujer sujetando su estomago con una sonrisa —. Ah…

Golpe seco.

Delante de un gran dojo antiguo japonés, estaba nuestra protagonista y dos infiltrados en la historia, oh esperen ellos también son protagonistas de nuestra historia; mejor sigo. En el dojo de la familia Shimura, se encontraban los tres completamente solos "**_Kakidōkan Dojo_**" era el nombre de ese lugar; después de todo el teatro delante del centro comercial pequeño y todo lo que pasaron se encontraban los tres de nuevo.

Nuestra hermosa protagonista de cabellos plateados se encontraba sentada en el suelo cruzada de piernas mientras su rostro se notaba hinchado y un poco de sangre bajaba de su nariz a su boca, teniendo su ojo más cerrado de lo normal mientras miraba a los dos hermanos Shimura.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho… Era mi escena de presentación la verdad no sé porque fue parecida a la del anime y manga pero quería hacerla mejor que mi versión masculina pero no pensé que luego de decir lo de la protección de animales mi amor por el helado fuera más fuerte. ¡Se me fue de las manos! Lo siento.

—Oh, pero si solo fue eso lo que paso no entiendo porque me moleste tanto —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa de lado mientras sacaba lentamente una espada pequeña —. Pensé que simplemente eras una novia irresponsable de mi hermanito; pero resulta que es todo lo contrario. Solo eres una vaga mujer que pasa comiendo helado. Pero si las cosas se resolvieran con un simple "_Lo siento_" no habría un ritual tan bello como el **_Seppuku_** (18). Gracias a ti mujerzuela el **_Dojo_** (19) no va a poder seguir adelante. Ya hace 20 años que llegaron los Amanto. Llenaron todo Edo, eran tantos que podrían confundirnos con otro lugar, con otro lugar…

**Y de nuevo la maldita historia de los Amanto… ¿es que no se cansan de decirla?... que flojera** —pensaba la peliplateada con una gota de sudor escuchando a la mujer hablar y hablar —**. ¿Es que no se cansa?, o es que acaso necesita buscar un marido… eso es lo que debe hacer, que mujer tan molesta **—pensaba con los ojos cerrados —**. Y los samurái fueron quitados de sus puestos, y blablablá…**

—Lo mismo con nuestro Dojo, desde esa ley ya no tenemos estudiantes. Ahora mismo los dos estamos trabajando para poder reflotar el Dojo… ¿me estas escuchando?

—Oh… claro, claro —decía metiéndose un dedo en la nariz hurgándosela y miraba hacia otra parte y luego la miraba a ella.

—Lo único que queremos es seguir en el Dojo, hasta ahora hemos estado trabajando pero… ¡Haz llegado tu perra y no has jodido! —grito sacando por completo la daga dispuesta a enterrársela en la cabeza, pero Shinpachi se puso detrás de su hermana sujetándola.

— ¡Cálmate Ane-ue! —gritaba tratando de sujetarla completamente con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡Shinpachi! ¿Es que a tu hermana la educaron unos gorilas? —gritaba la mujer tratando de defenderse mientras movía sus manos hacia adelante muchas veces —. Como mujer te entiendo completamente, pero si estamos hablando en el idioma de los gorilas es mejor que vallas al zoológico, ¡Ok, ok solo es broma! ¡Espera, espera, espera! ¡Cálmate! —decía esquivando las patadas que mandaba la mujer, mientras movía su cuerpo de un lado a otro —. ¡No voy a cometer Seppuku, pero toma esto! —dijo estirando una tarjeta de presentación.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una tarjeta de visita? ¿**_Yorozuya_** (20), Sakata Gintoki? —la mujer levanto la mirada y levanto una ceja —. ¿Te llamas Gintoki?

—Oh cállate no te metas con mi nombre —dijo la mujer levantándose y sacudiendo su Yukata junto a los polvos que estaban en sus rodillas por estar sentada mucho tiempo en ese lugar —. En esta era no puedes elegir tu trabajo, así que trabajo en cualquier cosa que me ofrezcan. Yo, la "_Chica para todo_" hare todo lo posible para poder ayudar —dijo ampliando una gran sonrisa mostrando sus dientes mientras se señalaba en una pose heroica para luego abrir sus ojos y levantar su pulgar hacia arriba —. ¡Vamos a eso…! —Pero antes de que completara estaba en el suelo siendo pisada por los dos hermanos Shimura mientras estos gritaban y ella trataba de cubrir su rostro —. ¡A mi rostro no que soy modelo!

— ¡Mas ganas me dan de golpearte en el rostro! ¡Estamos jodidos por tu culpa! ¡¿Cómo es posible que tengas más senos que yo?! ¡Si tú eres el mismo diseño de un hombre vago sin nada de trabajo!

—Ane-ue ¡¿Qué tienen que ver tus cerezas en todo esto?! ¡Búscame un trabajo nuevo! ¡Es lo que tienes que decir!

— ¿Qué cerezos? Shin-chan —decía con un tic en la ceja.

— ¡Cálmate! ¡¿Crees que yo soy feliz con el par de sandias que tengo como senos?! ¡Espera! Las sandias son muy grandes, mejor dejémoslos como cocos. ¡Mis senos son como los cocos! ¡No te preocupes! ¡No puedo hacer que te crezcan los senos como los míos pero conozco a alguien que conoce a una persona que hace cirugías plásticas, así te puedes cambiar tanto los senos para que parezcan más grandes y no de cerezas y quizás te consigas una cara de modelo y no una de gorila!

— ¡¿A quién le llamas cara de gorila estúpida mujer de permanente plateado?! ¡Piensas que soy como tú que se tintura el cabello y se hace cirugías para parecer modelo!

— ¡Soy natural! ¡Completamente natural! —gritaba tratándose de cubrir mientras miraba a los hermanos de reojo y volvía a esconder su rostro.

— ¡Si eres tan natural te puedo deformar cuando yo quiera! ¡¿Cierto?!

— ¡Porque pasamos de mi trabajo a una estúpida discusión de senos y de cara y que se yo! ¡Búscame un trabajo!

— ¡Cálmate! ¡No te puedo encontrar un trabajo pero puedo enseñarte un conjuro para no estar nervioso en las entrevistas de trabajo! —Decía la mujer tratando de quitarse de encima a los dos mientras sujetaba una de sus piernas y recibía un golpe con la otra de la mujer y su mejilla era hundida en su rostro —. ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Quieres hundirme el rostro! ¡Y dejármelo como Amy Winehouse, Tara Reid, Keira Knightley! ¡Oh otra mujer de las grandes famas! Bueno… aunque ser famosa no suena tan mal…

—No… —dijo tétrica— te dejare como Johnnie Baima, y estarás destinada a bailar toda tu vida en el infierno al famoso video de **_Edotube_** (21) "_Obedece a la morsa_"

—Espera, ¡espera! ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Ese hombre tubo una enfermedad! ¡A mí me dejaras así de puro golpe! —y fue cierto estando con la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras más sangre salía de su nariz y su rostro se veía un poco hinchado al igual que el resto de sus brazos.

—Ane-ue… creo que es completamente imposible mantener un Dojo en estos días; no hay manera de que las espadas vuelvan a estar en mano de samuráis y que estos ejerzan un gran trabajo en estos días… ¿Qué bien nos traerá conservar este lugar?

**Y le dices eso después de golpearme hasta cansarte, maldito cuatro ojos** —se quejaba la mujer mirando a los hermanos mientras sacaba un pañuelo limpiándose la sangre.

—No hago esto para beneficiarme. ¿Necesitan dos hijos una razón para proteger lo que su padre amaba?

— ¡Pero hermana! ¡Lo que Papá hizo por nosotros…! —iba a gritar cuando la puerta de la entrada fue tumbada.

— ¡Hey! ¡Chicos tienen que pagar no importa lo que ocurra! —en la entrada aparecieron tres Amanto de cabello en forma de hongos y de piel verdosa, mientras uno de ellos que era el más pequeño con gafas gritaba una sarta de cosas que daba dolor de cabeza con solo oírlo —. ¡No puedo esperar más! ¡Me estoy impacientando!

—Oh, cobradores… ¿Tan jóvenes y ya tenéis deudas? Porque no esperan unos años más —dijo sentándose en el suelo del dojo mirando a los hombres que entraron.

—Son de nuestro padre…

— ¡Shin-chan! —le grito la mujer mientras fruncía el ceño.

— ¡¿De que estáis hablando?! ¡Rápido! ¡Dame mi dinero! ¡Quiero ir a casa y ver la tele! —grito el hombre mirando a los dos hermanos.

—Espera, hoy no es un buen día…

— ¡Calla! ¡Llevo esperando desde que su padre estaba vivo! ¡A este paso me hare calvo! ¡Vuestra promesa era vender el Dojo si no tenías dinero! ¡Hagamos eso! —dijo con una vena en su frente.

— ¡Por favor, espera!

— ¿Por qué? ¡No necesitan mantener este sitio por vuestro padre! ¡Solo os dejo deudas que pagar! —antes de que volviera a abrir la boca la mujer lanzo un puño directo a su rostro mientras era sostenida por el otro hombre, notando que su jefe estaba en el suelo sangrando por la nariz, un golpe directo; su tabique fue roto.

— ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Maldita mujer! —la chica fue golpeada en el suelo desde su rostro mientras hacia una mueva de dolor.

— ¡Ane-ue! —grito el chico de lentes, dispuesto a dar un paso para ayudar a su hermana, cuando una mano sujeto suavemente la suya, este se asombro al notar que la peliplateada se estaba levantando lentamente.

—Idiota —dijo el hombre levantándose y limpiándose la nariz — ¿Crees que no te voy a hacer nada porque eres… —dijo preparando su puño y lo lanzo dispuesto a la cara de la chica — ¡Una mujer?!

El hombre abrió los ojos como plato, y giro lentamente su rostro notando a una chica con el cabello plateado regado mientras su flequillo era tapado por su rostro, y se veían sus ojos oscuros y brillantes.

—Dejémoslo así ¿Vale? —dijo guiñándole un ojo —. Aunque la educaran unos gorilas y tiene parecido a algunos sigue siendo una mujer —su mano sujetaba fuertemente a la del sujeto mientras sus dientes se notaban por la sonrisa, Shinpachi estaba levantando a su hermana observando a la peliplateada con asombro por sus movimientos.

— ¿Qu…? ¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡¿Aun hay estudiantes en el Dojo?! —dijo el hombre soltándose del agarre, mientras Gintoki levantaba sus manos en señal de déjalo tranquilo —. Tsk… me importa una mierda que sigan habiendo estudiantes en este Dojo, pero tu mujer —dijo metiendo su mano en el saco —. Voy a hacerte trabajar —dijo sacando un panfleto donde aparecía el con un vestido y unos tacones, Gin hizo mala cara con ende a vomitar —. Esto, acabo de abrir un negocio "Paraíso del **_Shabu-Shabu_** (22) sin bragas"

— ¡¿Sin?!... ¡¿Sin bragas?! —grito Shinpachi.

—En pocas palabras, es una nave para el entretenimiento adulto. Ahora mismo esa clase de entretenimientos están prohibidos en Edo ¿no?, pero estando en el aire donde nadie lo puede ver podemos hacer lo que queramos. He recogido a mujeres de todos los planetas pero aun así puedo hacer un hueco para ti. Lo que digo es que vendes el Dojo o tu cuerpo. ¿Qué es lo que eliges?

— ¡No bromees! ¡Mi hermana no va a…! —Shinpachi movió su mano izquierda hacia un lado mientras con la derecha hacia un puño mientras señalaba al sujeto.

—Vale, lo entiendo; vamos —dijo la mujer levantándose del suelo mientras comenzaba a caminar con el hombre que paso sus brazos por detrás de los hombros de esta.

— ¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

—Bueno, no me lo esperaba —confeso el hombre de aspecto verdoso.

—Espera, ¡Ane-ue! ¿Por qué vas a…?

— ¡¿A quién le importa?! —la mujer paso alado de la chica que se la quedo observando durante un momento.

— ¡¿Huh?! ¡Ane-ue!

—Es como tú lo has dicho, Shin-chan —confeso deteniéndose, Gin supuso que iba a ser una charla larga así que camino hasta la pared cruzándose de brazos y bajando la mirada —. No es fácil tener un Dojo, es doloroso. Pero para mí… abandonarlo sería aun más doloroso. Las cosas que el tiempo se lleva, y recuperarlas es más doloroso. Tener o no tener el Dojo, ambas son dolorosas, mas sin embargo, yo prefiero sufrir por tenerlo que perderlo y olvidar por completo esos momentos en el pasado —el chico abrió sus ojos y su boca estaba un poco abierta.

—Que dices tú, peliplateada; con ese cuerpo también estarás aceptada.

— ¿Es un entretenimiento de travestismo? —Pregunto levantando la mirada con el dedo en la nariz —, arriba soy completamente normal pero si miras debajo de mi Yukata está el paquete de un par de **_Kintama_** (23) y el palo así que no se si quieras… —antes de que terminara el hombre salió con los demás y la mujer evitando que esta terminara de hablar —. ¡Oe! ¡Era una broma! ¿Ya se fueron? —Pregunto, y soltó un suspiro de sus labios —, nadie acepta ya mis bromas —dijo con amargura saliendo del lugar para buscar la cocina de la casa.

Algunos minutos después…

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Estúpida Ane-ue! —gritaba Shinpachi blandiendo la espada hacia arriba y hacia abajo —. Papá esto Papá lo otro ¡¿Qué hizo ese calvo por nosotros?! ¡Solo jugaba con nosotros al **_Othello_** (24) de vez en cuando!

— ¿Tu padre era calvo? —una dulce voz de una chica vino dentro de la casa, el chico se giro luego de seguir blandiendo la espada para contestar.

— ¡Mentalmente si! ¡¿Por qué sigues aquí?! ¡¿Y porque estas cocinando en mi casa?! ¡A parte! ¡¿Qué es eso?!

—No estoy bien sin dulces —dijo terminando de hacer las ultimas decoraciones del pastel mientras colocaba algunas cerezas encima de las pequeñas decoraciones con crema y miraba su gran pastel que era de un tamaño bastante pronunciado.

—¡Haz algo más pequeño! —grito señalándola y a la vez quedo helado, viendo que tenía un delantal sin su Yukata y el short negro y la blusa le quedaba ceñida al cuerpo, con dos coletas altas y un pequeño pañuelo en su cabello para darle un aura de cocinera; provocando que el chico se sonrojara.

— ¿No vas a buscar a la gorila?, digo a tu hermana —pregunto tranquila, mientras se quitaba el pañuelo y metía su mano en el pudin para luego meterlo en su boca.

—No me importa, ya es mayor para hacer lo que quiera —dijo sentándose delante de la mesa mientras estiraba su mano para coger un pedazo de esa gran torta y comenzar a comerla —. Dios, mi hermana es como mi padre. Son idénticos era de esperarse. Papá siempre decía cosas del honor y la humanidad, las deudas comenzaron cuando sus amigos comenzaron a tener problemas y por querer ayudarlos a todos se comenzó a endeudar. ¿Por qué son tan inflexibles? No quiero morir escogiendo una mala manera de vivir… yo… —su voz se entrecorto mientras sus reflejos pasaban las palabras de su padre y las palabras de su hermana mientras volvía a abrir los ojos mirando hacia el pedazo de pastel —. Tener un Dojo es solo un estorbo hoy en día… yo soy más flexible que mi hermana.

— ¿En serio? A mí no me pareces más flexible —dijo colocando el tenedor en el plato del gran pastel que solo tenía casi la mitad mientras se levantaba y soltaba sus dos coletas caminando para colocarse la Yukata de manera lenta —. Alguna vez un samurái necesito una razón para proteger algo que realmente anhela. Lo que quieres proteger y lo que vas a proteger es lo que está al alcance de tu espada. ¿Quieres proteger a tu hermana? A pesar de todo lo que vendrá cuando decidas agarrar aquello y tirarte contra el enemigo.

El chico permaneció en un profundo silencio midiendo las palabras ajenas de aquella mujer, que se dio la vuelta levantando su mano mientras amarraba en una alta coleta su cabello ondulado que comenzó a caer por su espalda y su rostro.

—Vamos, Shinpachi. Saquemos a tu hermana de ese lugar para poder terminar de comer aquel pastel —dijo con flojera moviendo su mano de un lado a otro.

La Scooter iba a toda velocidad por la carretera, a toda velocidad iba a menos de 50 mientras el chico detrás de la mujer que estaba mirando de reojo el panfleto comenzó a desesperarse.

—Viaja al cielo mientras vez una hermosa puesta de sol. Primer vuelo 4PM. ¡Mierda! ¡El primer vuelo está a punto de salir! ¡¿No puedes acelerar?!

—No la ultima vez me pusieron una multa; y si lo vuelven a hacer me voy a joder porque me tocara pagar todo el dinero que debo de las estaciones de gasolina —dijo tranquila, mirando hacia el frente con solo sus gafas mientras Shinpachi cargaba con su casco.

— ¡No es el momento de pensar en eso! ¡Mi hermana podría estar en ropa interior! —gritaba Shinpachi mientras golpeaba con los puños cerrados la espalda de la chica.

— ¡Deja de estar exagerando las cosas! ¡¿Qué puede tener de bueno tu hermana sin ropa interior?! ¡A parte! ¡En esta época "sin ropa interior" se puede representar los periódicos que investigan hasta donde cagan las personas que salen en sus publicaciones!

Un carro volador comenzó a estar cerca de donde estaban los dos, mientras iba bajando un poco la velocidad.

— ¡Tú! ¡La mujer que no lleva casco! ¡Para! ¡Va en contra de la Ley!

—Estoy bien mi cabeza es dura —dijo desviando la mira a el hombre rechoncho del carro de policías mientras le guiñaba un ojo de manera seductora pero no funciono absolutamente nada porque comenzó a alcanzar la Scooter con la velocidad del carro.

— ¡Ese no es el problema! ¡Estas rompiendo La Ley! ¡La Ley!

— ¡Calla! ¡¿No te he dicho que mi cabeza es dura?! —dijo la mujer acercando la Scooter hasta donde estaba el auto de policías mientras ampliaba una sonrisa burlona y golpeaba con su cabeza la del policía mientras seguía acelerando como si nada hubiera pasado, pasando su mano en su cabello, buscando quitar cualquier suciedad —. Tsk… tras de que es un problema lavarlo por lo largo que es, ahora me toca lavarlo por estar en una cabeza como esa —se quejaba por lo bajo.

—¡AH! ¡Estoy sangrando por la nariz! ¡A mi edad estoy sangrando por la nariz! —gritaba el hombre.

—¡Pero qué pervertido! —grito burlona Gintoki mientras se preparaba para mirar hacia la bahía donde el agua se movía a su propio ritmo y el viento comenzaba a menear el cabello de esta chica.

— ¡El paraíso sin bragas Shabu-Shabu ha despegado! ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer esta muy alto?! ¡Ah! ¡Mi hermana estará sin ropa interior!

— ¡¿Qué no llevas ni casco ni ropa interior?! —el sangrado nasal del hombre comenzó a intensificarse, la mujer sonrió de lado y una estrella y un bombillo comenzaron a brillar mientras detenía la moto.

—No oficial, robaron mi ropa interior —comento mientras comenzaba a quitarse la Yukata provocando un gran derrame nasal en los tres hombres que estaban ahí.

**Esto servirá** —pensó con burla.

**.::.**

—Me llamo Otae. Por favor, se amable conmigo —se encontraba la castaña arrodillada delante del jefe de aquel paraíso sin ropa interior mientras levantaba su rostro vestida con un lindo Kimono de color morado y su peinado completamente diferente, con algunos adornos en su cabello y una pequeña mueca de molestia.

— ¡¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?! ¡Se supone que tienes que mostrar más escote, mas escote, estúpida!

—En mis 18 años de vida, nunca he mostrado un escote —dijo Otae sujetando las mejillas del Amanto mientras sonreía falsamente.

—Oh lo siento, de todos modos no creo que puedas hacerlo con los cerezos que tienes como senos; aunque hubiera funcionado mejor si la mujer esa digo ese travesti de cabello plateado hubiera aceptado venir con nosotros —dijo frunciendo el ceño —. ¡Bueno!, ¡de cualquier modo este es el evento principal! ¡Te quitas la ropa interior y preparas Shabu-Shabu! ¡¿Cuál es el problema?! ¡Date prisa! —Grito mientras miraba el rostro de Otae que estaba girado hacia un lado con el ceño fruncido y su boca un poco torcida por aquella reacción —. ¡Es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse! ¡Es por el Dojo hazlo de una vez! —grito abalanzándose sobre la mujer comenzando a meter sus manos debajo del Kimono de Otae.

— ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Se escuchaba el sonido lejano de el motor de un caro, el hombre cuyo pelaje digo piel verdosa estaba intentando arrancarle la ropa interior a Otae se distrajo y se asomo por la ventana al ver un carro de policía, sus ojos trataron de verificar mejor y el carro se iba a cercando, cada vez, mas y mas, tanto así que el hombre se alarmo tanto al verse el carro encima.

— ¡¿Q…?! ¡¿Qué demonios?! —grito.

Pero todo fue tarde cuando una explosión se escucho en el barco, todos los pasajeros comenzaron a gritar y a desordenarse por lo que había pasado. Los guardias comenzaron a correr hasta el lugar donde se había estrellado el coche mirando a su verdoso jefe en el suelo.

—¡Jefe! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! —gritaron todos los guardias entrando al ver el gran humo que se había formado.

—Un coche… ¡Un coche ha chocado con nosotros! ¡Mierda! ¡Es un coche de policía! ¡Nos han descubierto! —dijeron todos alarmados mientras el jefe trataba de levantarse, Otae estaba en el suelo tosiendo, mientras el humo se fue dispersando, dejando ver un rostro divertido mientras sus botas pisaron el barco.

—Tranquilos, solo es un vehículo de alquiler —todos levantaron la vista a la mujer que tenia las gafas en la cabeza y el brazo estaba dentro de su Yukata con una sonrisa de lado y una alta coleta en su cabello —. Encantada de conocerlos, Yorozuya a sus servicios~ —dijo la mujer con un guiño en su ojo y ampliando una sonrisa de lado.

—¡Ane-ue! ¡¿Aun tienes tus bragas puestas?! —grito Shinpachi con la Bokutou en mano mientras la sujetaba a su hombro y el casco lo hacía ver más irracional de lo que era antes.

— ¡Shin-chan!

— ¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo aquí?!

— ¡He venido por mi hermana!

—Yo he venido por el trabajo que me ofrecieron —dijo la mujer con un dedo en su nariz para luego parpadear un par de veces al sentir un golpe en la nuca.

— ¡Claro que no idiota! ¡Hemos venido por mi hermana!

—Oh, eso también —dijo señalando a Shinpachi con el dedo donde tenía el moco que comenzó a flotar y lo lanzo hacia atrás con flojera.

—¡Idiota! ¡¿No te das cuenta de que es demasiado tarde?! ¡Y a ti! ¡No te daré trabajo! ¡A parte de que eres travesti mira lo maleducada que eres!

— ¡Oiga! ¡No ofenda a los travestis! —grito la mujer señalándolo.

— ¿A qué has venido aquí? —pregunto Shinpachi mirando a la peliplateada que levanto una ceja con la pregunta y luego se levanto de hombros.

—¡Shinpachi! ¡No te perdonare! ¡Después de esto destruiré el Dojo! —grito el hombre al chico que frunció el ceño por las palabras de aquel hombre.

— ¡No me importa el Dojo! ¡Me gustaba el Dojo en el que se reía mi hermana! ¡Si voy a verla sufrir no quiero el Dojo! —Gintoki amplio una sonrisa sincera en sus labios, y levanto la vista observando a los hermanos.

—Shin-chan…

—¡Imbéciles! ¡Los dos no podréis con todos! ¡Id a por ellos! —ordeno el hombre de pelaje verde señalando a los tres personajes que estaban en el barco flotante.

—Los voy a mantener ocupados, ustedes busquen algo con lo que huir —dijo tranquilamente la mujer con una sonrisa de lado mirando a todos los enemigos.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —pregunto Shinpachi mirando de reojo a la mujer que simplemente se levanto de hombros.

—Tú solo preocúpate de proteger a tu hermana —dijo con una sonrisa de lado mientras colocaba su mano en la Bokutou para luego sonreír de lado —. Protejo lo que yo quiero proteger, ese es mi lema; no importa lo que pase siempre ha sido así.

— ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡Muere! —grito el jefe Amanto sacando una pistola y apuntando a la mujer.

Esta sonrió de lado y bajo su mirada cuando la sombra en sus ojos brillo como un carnívoro dispuesto a cazar a su presa, su sonrisa se amplio y sus dientes brillaron de emoción cuando todo el personal que estaba dentro salió volando, mientras ella levantaba su espada y volvía a blandirla hacia adelante.

— ¡Muy bien!, ¡Siguiente! —el salto que dio la chica en el aire tomando pulso de sus piernas mientras golpeaba a dos que estaban adelante, la hizo aterrizar con sus manos lanzando la Bokutou al cielo para luego bajar golpeando con sus dos piernas a dos que estaban adelante y saltar hacia atrás tomando esta misma barriendo a varios.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién es esta mujer?!

— ¡Ahora me llaman mujer! ¡¿No que era travesti?! —dijo corriendo mientras movía rápidamente sus piernas blandiendo con una velocidad descomunal a muchos hombres.

— ¡¿Huh?!

—No tiene sentido… pero… esa mujer ¡es fuerte! —dijo Shinpachi asombrado con la forma en cómo se movía tanto en el aire como en la tierra.

— ¡Shinichi! ¡Huye! —grito la mujer moviendo su Bokutou contra los sujetos mientras giraba su vista hacia atrás notando como estos estaban corriendo una sonrisa se formo en sus labios y dirigió una patada a dos de ellos.

— ¡Me llamo Shinpachi! ¡Idiota!

—Shin-chan ¿estás seguro de que ella estará bien? —pregunto Otae mirando hacia atrás preocupada siendo llevada por su hermano —. No es porque me caía bien o nada que digamos pero también es una mujer… no sé, se me hace extraño, ¡Son demasiados enemigos! ¿Por qué hace todo esto? —cerro sus ojos.

— ¡No lo sé!, pero… ¡Pero volverá viva! Porque creo que hay algo en ella, esa cosa de la que Papá hablaba… No entiendo el motivo pero ella tiene algo que hace que querías confiar en ella aunque su actitud solo sea el de una niña pequeña…

— ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Los dos hermanos voltearon hacia atrás, notando como una cabellera larga ondulada corría rápidamente por los pasillos de aquella nave.

— ¡Ha vuelto de verdad!

—¡Es difícil! ¡Más de lo que creía! —gritaba tratando de acelerar sus pasos —. ¡Menos mal que hoy no saque las botas que me regalo la vieja de tacones para que parezca más femenina! ¡Si no estuviera debajo de todos estos hombres con pelaje verde!

— ¡Venga ya! ¡Solo duraste algunas líneas! ¡Incluso los Lemon de la autora son más largos de lo que duraste peleando! —grito Shinpachi señalándolo, la mujer lo giro a ver y coloco una mano debajo de su barbilla.

— ¡Estamos hablando de la autora! ¡Esa mujer tiene la perversidad en su mente! ¡¿Crees que se dignara a escribir una pelea que dure cinco páginas como mínimo que es lo que dura uno de sus Lemon?! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡A duras penas está siguiendo los diálogos del manga! ¡A parte! ¡¿Por qué me ha puesto el apodo de travesti?! ¡Hubiera utilizado una forma más educada de rechazar la oferta del vomito con vida! ¡Busca algo para escapar!

— ¡¿Qué tal ahí?!

Los tres entraron a una habitación, con varias maquinarias en el techo y un gran núcleo de energía.

— ¿Qué es este sitio? ¡¿Un generador?!

—Es un callejón sin salida, ya no podrán huir. Y ya nos dimos cuenta de que no eres un travesti, con ese salto todos pudieron ver tus partes bajas.

_— ¡¿Por qué rayos haces lo que ella diga?! ¡A parte! ¡¿Cómo puede ver debajo de su ropa?! _

_—Calla Shinpachi, la autora sabe lo que hace —dice Gin moviendo su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo. _

Los hombres entraron apuntando con un arma hacia los tres.

—Sois patéticos, hace un tiempo los samuráis peleaban por la nación; ahora no pueden proteger ni a una mujer, disculpe usted señorita… pero me parece absurdo que una mujer como usted sea llamada escoria, así se deberían llamar los samuráis. Ya no hay nada que puedas proteger, este país, este cielo todo pertenece a nosotros, los Amanto.

— ¿El país?, ¿el cielo? Todo vuestro. Solo quiero tener lo que en realidad quiero proteger, porque quisiera que algo como eso estuviera en mi mano si ni siquiera voy a tener la vida suficiente para disfrutar de todo. Reír, llorar, disfrutar y sobre todo vivir con las cosas que en realidad son importantes para una persona. Cosas como el cielo, el país, el poder son basuras comparadas con los sentimientos. No sé cuantas veces he fallado en proteger algo que verdaderamente valía la pena, no sé cuantas veces he fallado en darme por vencida y ver morir a mis camaradas, mis amigos, siendo empujada por un mañana mejor para poder ver lo que ha estado a mi alrededor todo este tiempo. Hasta el momento, no tengo nada de eso… pero, si encuentro algo en el suelo lo recogeré.

—Que patético, escuchar a una mujer hablar de esa manera. ¿A quién le importa? Apártate.

— ¡Espere! ¡No dispare jefe! ¡¿Qué hará si golpea eso?! ¡El barco caerá!

—Oh mierda… me había olvidado de eso —susurro el hombre, pero luego abrió los ojos como platos al ver a la chica escalar tranquilamente por uno de los tubos que estaba conectado el corazón de la nave —. ¿Qué demonios? ¡Esta escalando! ¡Paradla! ¡Ahora!

—Un poco mas…—decía tranquila, para luego dar un salto y pararse completamente en aquel lugar, miro hacia abajo y amplio una sonrisa, su favorita, mostrando sus dientes mientras sus cejas se curvaban hacia abajo y sus ojos se colocaban blancos con su pupila negra.

— ¡Espera! ¡Oh no! ¡Es el corazón de la nave!

—Lo que es importante para el cliente, es importante para mi… ¡Y hare lo que sea para protegerlo! —grito levantando su espada para luego golpear con toda su fuerza aquel generador, que comenzó a en grietarse completamente y un humo comenzó a salir por este al igual que las tuberías comenzaron a salirse de aquel lugar.

— ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡¿Lo ha hecho de verdad?! —gritaron todos los Amanto.

Desde fuera de la nave, se noto como había una explosión y comenzó a tambalearse hacia abajo tanto así que comenzó a caer, si se hacia una escena de rayos X se podría ver un juego de tetris y los personajes eran las figuras que debías organizar.

— ¿Qué es esto?, ¿Por qué me estoy mareando? ¿Sera que comí demasiado pastel antes de venir?, ¿Será porque no guarde a la hermana de Shinichi-kun? ¿Oh será porque Dios me está castigando por enojarme por un Parfait casi acabado que se regara en la mesa?

—¡Estamos cayendo idiota! —gritaron los dos hermanos, la peliplateada giro a verlos y parpadeo un par de veces —. ¡Deja de preguntar estupideces!

— ¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —fue el grito de todos. Cuando el barco cayó completamente al mar.

El atardecer estaba cayendo y se encontraba la policía arrestando a todos los seguidores de la secta verdosa, mientras los dos hermanos estaban observando el horizonte con la mirada perdida.

—Tenemos suerte de haber caído al mar, imagina lo que hubiera pasado si hubiéramos caído en la ciudad. Nunca he visto un samurái tan loco, aunque a decir verdad fue de gran ayuda; a pesar de ser una mujer tiene los cojones bien puestos.

—Ane-ue, no se dice "_cojones_" las mujeres no tienen eso —el chico giro a ver a la peliplateada que estaba con sus manos en las caderas gritándose con el oficial de policías mientras rayos azules aparecían en sus ojos.

— ¡Que pasa! ¡He contribuido a la paz de Edo! ¡Podrías perdonarme por tomar prestado tu coche de policía! —gritaba alterada.

— ¡¿Qué quieres decir por "tomar prestado"?! ¡Me lo has destrozado! ¡Y has faltado el respeto a dos oficiales al tratar de quitarte la ropa!

— ¡¿Yo tengo la culpa de lo pervertido que eres tú?! —volvía a gritarle a el hombre —. ¡Pero tu cara sí que está destrozada! ¡Tu coche parece mejor!

— ¡¿Si?! ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Dónde?!

—Ane-ue… yo…

—Ve con ella, ¿has visto algo en ella, cierto? —pregunto con sus ojos cerrados mirando hacia el cielo —. No es un simple sentimiento de gusto, es una mujer bastante hermosa pero también tiene algo que atrae a las personas. Ve… y encuentra tu espada. Encontrare la mía por mi camino, estaré bien, no hare ninguna locura mas. Tampoco te quiero ver llorar, Shin-chan.

—Ane-ue…

**"_Aunque lleguen tiempos en los que debas huir dejando atrás tu espada. Nunca dejes atrás la espada que descansa en tu alma_" **—recordó las palabras de su padre con una sonrisa —**. Padre, ¿Qué tipo alma tiene esta mujer? Es difícil de decir, pero creo que tiene un resplandor ilimitado de color plateado. Sé que brilla, creo que seguiré observando a su lado, esa luz plateada. **

_Batabata to kokoro no  
Senpuuki ga mawaru yo  
Tokireta kaiwa no  
Kiritorisen ten ten_

_— ¡¿Y ahora sale la canción del **Ending** (25)?! ¡Falta que me vengas a decir que vas a hacer un Ending como te dejen buenos comentarios en el próximo capítulo. _

_—Claro que no Shinpachi; eso sería cortar el otro capítulo y me daría sinceramente mucha flojera —dijo la escritora restándole importancia. Un tic se marco en la ceja del pelinegro. _

_— ¡¿Pero qué te pasa a ti?! ¡Te estás contagiando de la personalidad de la protagonista! _

_—Siempre ha sido así —dijo Gintoki versión femenina sentada en un mueble hurgándose la nariz. _

_—Completamente de acuerdo —dijo Gintoki en versión masculina hurgándose de la misma forma la nariz, ¿cierto An? _

_—He', no hay de nada nuevo en mi comportamiento; siempre he sido así —dijo también sentada en el mueble hurgándose la nariz. _

_Un tic se marco más en la ceja de Shinpachi y levanto el escritorio lanzándolo a los tres hurgadores de nariz que estaban estorbando el espacio personal. _

_— ¡Como estos se fueron, dejare un mensaje para la próxima semana! —dijo Shinpachi con una sonrisa, subiendo todo el volumen de su equipo y dispuesto a gritar a todo pulmón:_

_Omae sore demo nigen ka? Omae no kaa-chan xx da!  
Omae sore demo nigen ka? Omae no kaa-chan xx da!  
Omae sore demo nigen ka? Omae no kaa-chan xx da!  
Omae sore demo nigen ka? Omae no kaa-chan xx da!_

_Una patada mando a volar a Shinpachi con todo y equipo, Kagura llego con su paragua de color morado y se sentó en el mueble con una sonrisa en sus labios, comiendo **Sukonbu** (26). Para tomar la cabecita de Sadaharu y comenzar a hacerle pequeños masajes. _

_— ¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy-Aru! ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! ¡Oficialmente saldré dentro del próximo capítulo-Aru!, ¡No olviden dejar review's bastardos-Aru! ¡Y compren el manga oficial, bastardos-Aru! ¡Dejen de leer en internet! ¡Y vayan a una tienda a comprar la Jump-Aru! ¡Y si no tienen Jump en su país! ¡Vayan a un café y gasten plata imprimiendo el tomo-Aru! _

* * *

**Diccionario: **

**(1) ****Opening: **Es el tema musical en un anime; manga u serie del cual se presentan todos los personajes u otros que pertenezcan a la serie; son presentados en distintos orden con algunos escenarios de la historia original o quizás con algo a su semejanza.

**(2) ****Aru: **Es el… ¿Monosílabo?, de Kagura que la identifica dando a entender que es extranjera; aunque no provenga de China dicen que ella es una por la forma en la que termina sus frases.

**(3) ****Edo:** Es donde se centra la historia, es la antigua ciudad de Japón; que hoy todos conocemos como Tokyo.

**(4) ****Kabuki**-**ch****ō**: Hoy en día es el famoso distrito de Kabuki donde puedes comprar material para adultos y ese tipo de cosas en Japón; pero dentro de nuestra historia es el distrito donde nuestros protagonistas centran la mayor parte de la historia. **Ch**ō es distrito, Kabuki es su nombre para poder cortar "_Distrito de Kabuki_" se dice solamente Kabuki-**Ch**ō

**(5) ****Futon: **Es la cama tradicional japonesa. Que parece una sabana en el suelo con su respectiva almohada y se puede guardar en los armarios, es bastante práctica y cómoda.

**(6) ****Amanto: **Gente venida del cielo, o algo así. Yo creo que es extraterrestre.

**(7) ****Yukata:** Existen los Kimono y las Yukata; para cortar es una vestimenta de Japón hecha de algodón. Los Kimono son hechos de seda y son más caros y más formales que las Yukata.

**(8) ****Obi: **Es una faja ancha que se lleva sobre el Kimono o la Yukata.

**(9) ****Bokutou:** Espada de madera, la que se utiliza para practicar Kendo.

**(10) ****Shonen Jump:** Es la revista semanal donde se publican los mangan Shonen.

**(11) ****Yaoi:** Palabra referida para explicar el amor entre dos hombres, anime/mangas hay toda clase de información relacionada con esta palabra. Personalmente soy fan Yaoi.

**(12) ****¥: **Símbolo de Yen, la moneda de Japón.

**(13) ****Parfait:** Es un postre de helado. Es una combinación de frutas y helado y se suele servir en copas alargadas.

**(14) ****Chatoransei: **Son Amanto con forma de Leopardo, que se yo así se llama el planeta de donde provienen estos.

**(15) ****Megane:** Significa gafas, así que básicamente le está diciendo "cuatro ojos"

**(16) ****Geta: **Son las sandalias tradicionales japonesas, que suelen usar muchos, de madera, son bastante sensibles y pueden romperse con facilidad si no se tiene cuidado.

**(17) ****Ane-ue: **Es una forma, ¿respetable? De llamar a su hermana mayor. Yo soy una Ane-ue, aunque usualmente solo dicen mi nombre ¬¬'

**(18) ****Seppuku:** Es un ritual japonés, que consiste en abrirse las extrañas hasta el corazón. Es básicamente un suicidio honorario por cometer algún delito.

**(19) ****Dojo:** Es un lugar de meditación y practica de cualquier arte marcial o budismo. Usualmente se refiere a un Dojo al lugar donde se hacen los samuráis, o donde se pulen esta clase de personas.

**(20) ****Yorozuya:** Hacemos de todo, eso es lo que quizás signifique. Lo más probable es que signifique eso.

**(21) ****Edotube:** ¿No es obvio?, parodia de Youtube.

**(22) ****Shabu-Shabu:** Es una variante de Fondue Chino. Emplean carnes y verduras, y suelen servirse con salsas para mojar, nunca lo he probado así que no sé si es delicioso, aunque ya lo anote en mis recetas para hacer.

**(23) ****Kintama:** Para los japoneses si los dividimos tiene dos significados "Kin" es oro y "Tama" es alma; pero si se juntan puede significar "Testículos" pero si nosotros los juntamos puede significar Alma de Oro o Alma Dorada; así que básicamente es una mala palabra para los japoneses.

**(24) ****Othello:** El Reversi, Othello o Yang es un juego entre dos personas, que comparten 64 fichas iguales, de caras distintas, que se van colocando por turnos en un tablero dividido en 64 escaques. Las caras de las fichas se distinguen por su color y cada jugador tiene asignado uno de esos colores, ganando quien tenga más fichas sobre el tablero al finalizar la partida. Se clasifica como juego de tablero, abstracto y territorial; al igual que el go y las amazonas. Personalmente me recuerda a las Damas chinas, aunque sus reglas sean diferentes por eso las diferencio.

**(25) ****Ending: **Así como el Opening es la apertura de las series, el Ending es lo que le da fin a estas, algunas son canciones lentas otra veces son geniales~

**(26) ****Sukonbu:** Es una alga comestible, un poco agria pero tampoco tiene mal sabor; lo que sí puedo decir es que es adictiva; y su nombre es recortado a "_Kombu_" es lo que pasa comiendo Kagura en la serie, se venden secas en cajas y son conocidas como "Oboro Kombu"

* * *

**¡CONTINUARA! **

**Hace algunos días acabe de terminar Gintama y cuando entre a leer los fic quede como que ¡WTF! ¡¿Esta serie tan buena con poquitos fic?! Bueno que se hace y de un momento a otro nació esta idea. **

**¡¿Qué pasaría si nuestro protagonista fuera femenino?! ¡Bueno aquí esta! **

**¡La historia de Sakata Gintoki con órganos femeninos y no masculinos! **

**Espero que les haya agradado la idea; y tengo muchas ideas nuevas de cómo se pueden manejar los personajes; pero como es como un cambio de sexo pueden haber cosas iguales, pero con un toque de mas insultos, humor y mas troll; como vieron en el primer capítulo. **

**Espero que les haya agradado. **

**Kiss and Hug. **

**An. **


	2. Típico: Cuando una mujer

Primera parte.

2 Capitulo.

**Disclaimer:** ¡Hey! Como ya sabrán todos y me refiero a los que leen este fic es que los personajes no son míos, mas sin embargo quiero que lo sean pero hay una junta de protectores de animales que no me deja adueñarme de los derechos de animales digo de autor. **_Sorachi Hideaki_** nuestro gorila favorito que creó esta serie donde el troll es lo que vive, es su autor… los demás autores y mencionados dentro del fic merecen su reputación pero no tanto para aparecer en este lugar.

**Titulo:** Unlimited Silver

**Parejas:** pensando todavía en el asunto.

**Anuncios: **

—Hablan los personajes.

_-me da la gana de intervenir o lo hacen algunos personajes, sobre todo Shinpachi- _

**Pensamiento de los personajes**

**Ranting:** M. (_es recomendable para mayores de 16, aunque sé que esto es solo para colocarlo, mi mente pervertida me dice que la mayoría que lo leerá son menores de 16 años_)

**Género:** –_sigo pensando esto **seriamente**_- tal vez sea Yuri, Hetero… haya Yaoi ~ quien sabe dependiendo de mi humor~

**Summary:** ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Gintoki habría nacido como mujer?, ¿Seguiría sacándose los mocos? ¿Comiendo dulces? seguiría siendo llamado "Shiroyasha" una mujer con más determinación, cambios hormonales, manera de conseguir dinero de cualquier forma; una mujer que colocara a Edo de cabeza, si es así ¿Qué esperas para entrar? Gin||Fem.

**Aclaraciones:** Gintoki Sakata es mujer; hasta el momento no he pensado cambiar a ningún otro personaje de sexo. Es decir que habrá momentos Yuri, quizás Yaoi y hasta Heteros. Su personalidad no ha sido cambiada en absolutamente nada, de hecho quizás tendrá más determinación y mostrar más las emociones pero seguirá siendo "el" en versión femenina. Los **_Omake_** y extras de Gintama quizás también aparezcan en el fic, como **_Ginpachi-sensei_** y su clase 3-Z entre otros~ Es solo un cambio de papeles, ¿Qué pasaría si?; el orden de la historia quizás sea la misma pero con mis propios pensamientos y locuras agregadas, los sucesos de algunos conocidos serán diferentes o por ende algunos iguales; las sagas no cambiaran o quizás mejoraran y serán un poco más "emotivas".

(#) –_Signo de número, cualquier número puede ir ahí_- Diccionario (_Al final del capítulo_)

**.::.**

**.:.**

Entra la escena con el nombre en grande del fic, de un hermoso color plateado. Se ve un fondo con muchas estrellas y de color negro como la galaxia.

_Let's go out! Open my mind  
let's go! __Sweet dream other side_

Aparecen andando cerca de un gran rio en el Scooter Gintoki y Shinpachi con el casco puesto, mientras la moto va andando, más atrás aparece Kagura junto a Sadaharu montando tranquilamente mientras sus movimientos van avanzando hacia adelante.

_Ima toki hanatsu kago no soto he_

Kagura toma la delantera junto a Sadaharu mostrando una hermosa sonrisa, al momento que Gintoki se adelanta y salta por un muro junto a la Scooter y sonriendo al igual que las gafas, digo Shinpachi. Más atrás se lanza Sadaharu y Kagura abriendo su hermoso paragua mojado mientras baja junto con ellos.

_— ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Espera! —Shinpachi manda a volar las palabras de arriba mientras frunce el ceño tomando la computadora y lanzándola por la ventana —. ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué razón es el mismo Opening que el manga?! _

_— ¿Qué tiene de malo? —dice la autora hurgándose la nariz._

_— ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¡¿Qué tiene de malo?! ¡Son derechos de copyright! ¡Nos van a demandar! ¡Ya basta con decir que tenemos a los personajes! ¡Insultamos en el Disclaimer al autor! ¡Y sobre todo! ¡Cambiaste el sexo del personaje principal! ¡¿Y me dices "Que tiene de malo"?! ¡Es que estas mal de la cabeza! _

_—Algo —menciona tranquila mientras lanza un suspiro —. Que problemático eres, Patsuan… solo es un fic, no es nada del otro mundo; pero si estarás chillando por eso cambiare entonces el Opening y colocare escenas de acuerdo a lo que sucederá en el futuro fic y eso… —dice aburrida metiendo su dedo en la oreja para luego sacarlo y sacudirlo. _

_— ¡Eso está mucho mejor! _

_—Pero no cambiare el Opening, me gusta esa canción~ —el chico se detuvo y la miro con una gran gota de sudor —. Es en serio. _

_—Está bien, está bien… aquí está el Opening de Unlimited Silver; Pray y su banda sonora: Tommy Heavenly6. _

_Entra la escena con el nombre en grande del fic, de un hermoso color plateado. Se ve un fondo con muchas estrellas y de color negro como la galaxia, muchas imágenes comienzan a ser pasadas en blanco y negro, tanto así que ninguna se puede ver con claridad, solo se observa la ultima completamente al ver en el centro a una hermosa chica pequeña sonriendo, con el cabello plateado y ojos rojos mientras dos chicos están a su lado mirando para otra parte y a un hombre de cabellos largos que el brillo de la cámara no deja ver sonriendo mientras los abraza a los tres. _

_Let's go out! Open my mind_

_Let's go! Sweet dream other side_

Se ven unos ojos de color rojo abiertos lentamente siendo molestados por los rayos del sol, la mujer escucha un tic tac y unas palabras como "Explosión" "3...2…1" se levanta rápidamente botando el despertador por la ventana y maldiciendo.

_Ima toki hanatsu kago no soto he_

_Sabi tsuita kagi nari yamanu kodou_

El armario se abre dejando ver a una hermosa chica de cabellos completamente alborotados naranja que se levanta por la explosión mientras salta del armario sacudiendo su cabello y un gran perro de color blanco sale detrás de ella abriendo su gran hocico. Los dos giran a ver la puerta donde su jefa sale rascando su cabeza y el ceño fruncido con grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos.

_Kiduiteta "Mou...modore nai"_

La puerta de la entra se abre, dejando ver a un pelinegro contento con muchas bolsas en las manos pero estas caen al suelo y un gran derrame nasal comienza a salir de su nariz al ver en la puerta del cuarto a una mujer en ropa interior sacándose los mocos tranquilamente mientras lo saluda y se lanza al sofá para abrir los dulces que su amiga castaña le mando, pero solo encuentra revistas "_Ser una mejor mujer_" las mira y las lanza por la ventana.

_Ushinawareta hibi ga_

_(Hey baby why?)_

Las revistas el caen en la cabeza a una anciana que barría tranquilamente fuera de su casa, grita una sarta de maldiciones al aire y lanza de nuevo las revistas que le cayeron en la cara a su empleada de orejas de gato, la mujer abre la revista y comienza a leerla y no se da cuenta de que una bicicleta pasa rápidamente por donde está caminando mandándola a volar.

_Aoku tsunagatteku_

_(I want to cry...)_

El hombre de cabellos largos de la bicicleta se aleja rápidamente junto a un gran hombre disfrazado con un atuendo en forma de… algún animal del planeta de color blanco, mientras que detrás de ellos un gran carro de policía con un castaño sujetando una bazooka y un pelinegro manejando rápidamente.

_Kowagaru jibun ni maketaku nai yo_

_Unmei kara nige nai_

El carro pasa por un gran bar de anfitrionas dejando ver a una castaña sentada mientras sirve tranquilamente un gran vaso de vino a un gorila, digo a un hombre el capitán del Shinsengumi mientras esta le dedica una sonrisa, el hombre se lanza hacia ella y esta simplemente lo manda a volar haciendo que sus compañeras se golpearan la frente por aquel acto imprudente.

_"Hitori ja nai"_

En el mismo bar, se ve a un castaño de cabello completamente ondulados con unos anteojos negros lanzándose a tocarle el trasero a una de las anfitrionas de cabellos anaranjados pero es detenido por la pierna de una mujer alta de cabellos largos con un sombrero especial de paja mientras la anfitriona le agradece y esta se lleva a su jefe jalándolo de la pierna.

_Soba ni iru tatoe donna ni_

_Kanashii yume da toshite mo kamawa nai_

Lejos de aquel lugar se ve a un hombre de cabellos casi morados oscuro con el ojo vendando y con una pipa en sus labios, el hombre observa una imagen de cuando era pequeño y la mira alejarse completamente mientras baja esta y mira a la luna sus ojos se muestran ansiosos de sangre y detrás de él algunas sombras se muestran con una sonrisa de lado.

_Kimi no namida ni furetai yo... baby_

La mujer baja completamente de su casa con una sonrisa de lado, sintiendo que alguien caía encima de ella de cabellos morados claros y unas gafas rojas, un tic se forma en la ceja de la chica al ver que la otra mujer trata de besarla, mientras grita a los cuatro vientos que la quiten de encima, la chica pequeña de cabellos anaranjados toma a la mujer lanzándola contra algunos ninjas que están en un techo y estos la reciben cayéndose completamente.

_I pray..."Shinjite"_

Al levantarse, su casera le pega una patada y esta sale volando cayendo en los brazos del Shinsengumi, su rostro se nota un poco mareado y al abrir los ojos se sonroja completamente al sentir que sus senos eran agarrados, el vice-comandante al tener sus manos estiradas y los palpa un par de veces sus ojos comienzan a ponerse más rojos y todo el Shinsengumi los quedan mirando al igual que los demás, un golpe en la barbilla del vice-comandante lo manda a volar y la peliplateada se gira frunciendo el ceño y cruzando sus brazos.

_Tsumetai kioku no yami kiri saite_

Ella levanta la mirada y observa que la mayoría de las personas están a su alrededor, lanza un largo suspiro al notar que el vice-comandante cayó encima del carro con los ojos en forma de espirar y el castaño líder de la primera división confirmo con mala gana que vivía, esta amplio una sonrisa divertida mostrando sus dientes al igual que todos, notando como un montón de imágenes de ellas y sus aventuras comenzaban a caer del cielo; la chica estiro su mano sujetando fuertemente a ella en el centro y a los dos chicos a sus lados sonriendo, y el nombre de Yorozuya en la parte de arriba.

"_Típico: Cuando una mujer depila sus piernas, se corta"_

**.:.**

**.::.**

Las puerta del almacén son abiertas, y un chico con unas gafas sale de esta con una muestra de flojera en su rostro y musitando un par de cosas inteligibles. Sus piernas se mueven por las calles de Kabuki-chō mientras su cuerpo se dedica a ver el cielo completamente despejado y azul. Shinpachi viste una **_Hakata_**** (1) **de pantalón largo de color azul; en la parte inferior, mientras que en la parte de adelante es blanca con algunos pliegues azules, amarrado con un **_Himo_** (2) de color azul y un par de sandalias.

— ¿Shin-chan? —el chico se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su hermana y giro su rostro hacia donde ella estaba mirándolo con una sonrisa —, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Haciendo compras, Ane-ue —le contesto.

— ¿Puedo saber el motivo?, te ves desmotivado Shin-chan.

—Gin-san… necesita crema para depilarse —su hermana lo miro con una ceja en alto y este suspiro para especificarse mejor —. Cuando Gin-san se "_depila_" se corta… en otras palabras en vez de querer escucharla gritar cada vez que se corta decidí comprarle la crema para afeitar.

— ¿Y porque no la compra ella? —le pregunto con una fingida sonrisa.

—Porque cuesta más que un Parfait de chocolate —dijo Shinpachi dándole la misma escusa que le dio la peliplateada —, mejor me voy para el trabajo si es que hay hoy —dijo por lo bajo.

**Hace ya dos meses desde que estoy trabajando para Gin-san** —pensaba Shinpachi caminando por las calles del distrito mirando hacia adelante —**. Pero desde que comencé a trabajar en este lugar como unos trabajadores independientes no sacamos demasiado, a decir verdad estamos viviendo una vida de pobres. Yorozuya Gin-san… así se llama este local** —pensó mirando hacia arriba rascando el puente de su nariz vagamente mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras —**. Y no solo eso, esta mujer se comporta como un hombre desempleado; sucia, debe la renta de su casera y no solo eso… parece un hombre sacándose los mocos y la cera de las orejas cada vez que esta aburrida, a veces me pregunto… si fue bueno seguirla. **

El chico se detuvo delante de la puerta, mientras lanzaba un suspiro y dejaba sus zapatos en la entrada comenzando a caminar en medias por el pasillo de la casa llegando hasta la sala y levantando una ceja por no ver a su jefa.

— ¿Gin-san?

— ¡AHHHHHHH! ¡Maldita sea! —el grito se escucho desde el baño, el hombre giro lentamente su rostro hacia el lugar donde provenía el grito y lanzo un largo suspiro.

— ¿Traje las curitas? —dijo sacando el paquete y colocándolo en la mesa —, el alcohol, el desinfectante, la crema para la próxima vez y cuchillas de buena calidad —dijo colocando todo en la mesa de su dinero ahorrado anteriormente.

— ¡Maldita sea! —vocifero la mujer, al sentir que la mitad de su piel era arrancada —. ¡Help me! ¡Shinpachi! —el grito provoco que el chico se levantara y caminara con flojera hacia el baño.

— ¿Quieres algo?, Gin-san…

— ¡Mátame! ¡Shinpachi! ¡Mátame! —gritaba dramática, el chico del otro lado rodo los ojos recordando los dramas tanto cuando llegaba aquello que le llegaba a las mujeres cada 28 días al igual que cuando se cortaba con las cuchillas, o se quemaba con algo, parecía su padre cuidándola las 24 horas del día.

—No puedo hacer eso Gin-san… ¿quiere dejar de formar tanto alboroto?, a parte si se corta es porque está tratando de arrancarse la piel… ¿Qué clase de cuchilla depiladora estas utilizando?

— ¿Eh? ¿Cuchilla Depiladora? ¿Qué es eso? —pregunto, el chico se alarmo y abrió la puerta rápidamente provocando que un gran derrame nasal se formara en su nariz al ver a la chica en toallas con la pierna en el inodoro mientras se quitaba los bellos de la pierna con jabón en estas y una navaja en sus manos —¿Shinpachi?

— ¡Por eso es que te cortas! ¡¿Qué estás loca?! ¡¿Cómo te vas a depilar con una navaja?! ¡Para eso están las cuchillas depiladoras! ¡Las cremas para depilarte! ¡¿Qué eres un fenómeno?! —vociferaba a la mujer que hizo un mohín con sus labios e inflaba infantilmente sus mejillas dándole un aspecto tierno —. ¡Has llegado al grado de demencia! ¡Bota eso! ¡Y utiliza esto! —grito Shinpachi lanzándole la bolsa que compro y cerrando fuertemente la puerta mientras se iba hacia la sala tratando de quitarse completamente el derrame nasal.

La puerta sonó varias veces, Shinpachi que estaba sentado en el mueble se levanto con flojera y fue a atender la puerta que no dejaba de sonar.

—Voy… voy —decía completamente aburrido, abrió lentamente la puerta con un pañuelo en su nariz y quedo helado al ver a la mujer delante de sus ojos —. O…Otose-san…

Delante de el chico de gafas se encontraba una alta y vieja mujer digo una señora ya adulta rondando los cincuenta o los sesenta años de edad, con varias arrugas notando en su rostro y cejar de corto y redondeado tamaño de ojos alargados y pupila pequeña de color castaño con una nariz un poco respingada y labios pintados de color rojo, la mujer tenía una sombra de color azul oscuro en sus ojos mientras tenía el cabello recogido en un peinado mientras el castaño se notaba en este con algunos reflejos marrones claros y un cigarrillo en sus manos. Esta vieja digo señora viste un Kimono de color negro con un obi de color marrón y un pequeño lazo en el centro de color verde con azul sobresaliendo del obi.

_— ¿A quién le pasas diciendo vieja?, ¿Mocosa de mierda?, sabes que sin nosotros no puedes hacer esta porquería de fic —decía la mujer sacando el cigarrillo de su boca, echando todo el humo en la cara a la escritora. _

_—Cállate vieja bruja, no vez que interrumpes… ya apareciste en el primer capítulo como dije que aparecerías ahora no fastidies. _

_— ¡Casera esto! ¡Casera lo otro! Me llamo Otose, O-T-O-S-E —dijo la mujer apunto de colocar el cigarrillo en la cabeza de la chica. _

_— ¡Sadaharu! ¡Ataca! —grito y el perro se tiro encima de la mujer mientras la sostenía y la escritora lanzaba un suspiro de alivio —. Ya que la vieja ha muerto. Sigamos~_

—Shinpachi, ¿Dónde está la estúpida mocosa que vive aquí? —la vieja movió tranquilamente el cigarrillo de sus labios y soltó una larga cantidad de humo de sus labios.

—Depilándose… —contesto recordando lo sucedido hace algunos momentos —, ¿quiere pasar? —pregunto haciéndose a un lado cuando la mujer entro en la casa mientras miraba todo —. Otose-san… ¿necesita algo?

—Por supuesto —la mujer se acerco a la puerta del baño y de una patada, la tiro al suelo—. ¡Maldita mocosa! ¡Págame la renta!

La puerta del baño se cayó y se encontraron con la peliplateada secándose el cabello en ropa interior, que era una lencería de encaje de color negro con dorado en el encaje y algunos conejitos en la parte de atrás del interior y adelante del sostén.

— ¿Vieja? —la chica parpadeo un par de veces y Shinpachi quedo helado donde estaba.

— ¡Vieja! —vocifero la anciana —. ¡Viejo tu trasero mocosa irrespetuosa! ¡Ahora deja de estar depilándote la asquerosidad que tienes en las piernas y págame la renta!

— ¡Tú anciana malagradecida! ¡Luego de que arreglo tu maldito videocasetera y me aguanto esas estúpidas alarmas que aparecen en el episodio siguiente que me hacen salir a correr para botarlas antes de que exploten me vienes a cobrar la renta! ¡No recuerdas que ya te la pague!

— ¡Claro que recuerdo! ¡Me pagaste hace 5 meses! ¡Me debes cinco meses! ¡Cinco! ¡Y esa estúpida videocasetera se volvió a dañar! ¡Por tu culpa me he perdido capítulos seguidos de Teresa! ¡Ahora no se qué pasa con esa bruja malvada!

— ¡Sigue intentando vieja estúpida! ¡Lo volverán a pasar por televisión el fin de semana! ¡A parte! ¡Teresa es igual de mala que tú! ¡¿Es que no te ves a ella dibujada en la cara?!

— ¡Deja de poner escusas! —dijo gritándole —. ¡Págame la puta renta!

— ¡No tengo el puto dinero! ¡Vieja estúpida! ¡¿Ves que tengo trabajo?! ¡Estoy en la vida del pobre! ¡Deja de fastidiar!

— ¡Si no tienes dinero vende tu maldito dinero! ¡O tus dos melones colgando! ¡Si vendes eso ganaras mucho dinero!

— ¡¿Es que me ves cara de puta como tú?! ¡Vieja decrepita! ¡A parte soy súper sensible con mis senos! ¡Si alguien los toca, me vuelvo loca! ¡¿Comprendes?!

— ¡Me vale mierda que te vuelvas loca! ¡Págame la puta renta!

— ¡Deja de joderme con el puto alquiler, vieja loca!

— ¡Me importa lo que digas! ¡Págame el puto alquiler! ¡_Tennen Paama_! (3)

— ¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¡Nunca conocerás el dolor de tener una permanente natural! ¡Me dirán vieja antes de tiempo!

—Ustedes dos… —Shinpachi se fue levantando del suelo mientras se acercaba a las dos para que se detuvieran —, ya deténganse… van a molestar a los vecin…

Lo último que vio fue el cuerpo desnudo de Gintoki volando por los aires chocando con él y cayendo completamente al suelo del balcón mientras la mujer salía caminando encima de los dos dejándolos completamente enrollados en el suelo de la casa con dos grandes chichones en la cabeza.

**He pensado bastante sobre eso… la vida con Gin-san, es realmente pobre.**

Hora y media después.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer debiendo tanto dinero? —pregunto Shinpachi sirviéndose una taza de té para girar a ver a su jefa que yacía sentada con las piernas en la mesa y las manos detrás de su cabeza.

—Bueno, me pagan este mes —comento mirando el techo y bajando la mirada.

—Bien, cuento contigo. También está siendo complicado para mi familia —comento Shinpachi con naturalidad tomando algo de té, la mujer bajo la mirada.

—Ya sabes, tener dos riñones es bastante complicado —comento con su postura filosófica, colocando su mano debajo de su barbilla teniendo un aspecto de "sabia"

— ¿En que estas pensando? ¡No voy a darte ninguno! —grito Shinpachi levantándose del sofá.

—También puedes prostituirte —siguió con su filosofía —. "_Aquellos que trabajan duro no reciben suficiente dinero, trata de buscar la vida fácil_" –Gin-san, filósofa de la era Amanto —bajo la cabeza antes de que la tasa pasara volando por su cabeza mientras giraba a ver a Shinpachi con una ceja en alto —. ¿Qué?

— ¡Deja de decir tonterías! ¿Qué eso de la era Amanto? ¡¿Estás loca?! —la chica se levanto de hombros, y como si no hubiera dicho nada se dedico a encender el televisor —. Mi hermana comenzó a trabajar en un bar de anfitrionas **"****_Snack Smile_****"** (4); trabaja tan duro que a veces no tiene tiempo de dormir…

—Maldita señal —decía Gintoki golpeando la televisión en la parte de arriba, provocando que a Shinpachi se le hinchara una vena en la frente.

— ¡¿Me estas escuchando?!

—Oh, ya esta —dijo ampliando una gran sonrisa, la chica se queda viendo el televisor y levanta una ceja —. ¿Eh?, una recompensa… —los dos giran su vista hacia el televisor levantando una ceja.

— ¡Bueno! ¡Estamos en el lugar de los hechos! —decía la reportera de la televisión —. ¡Esta es la competencia oficial de casar Alienígenas! ¡La recompensa son un millón de yenes! Y ¡La apreciación del príncipe de Hata! ¡Hay muchos competidores! ¡Cazadores y demás! ¡Veamos que pueden hacer!

—Shinpachi —el chico de lentes giro su vista hacia la chica, el televisor se apago y salieron disparados hacia afuera, tirando la puerta y todo cuando una mano sujeto la cintura de la mujer y otra mano sujeto el hombro del chico —. ¡Suéltenme! ¡Quiero hacerme millonaria! —gritaba mientras pataleaba.

— ¿Yorozuya Gin-san? Tu mujer, ¿eres la "_Independiente_"?, necesito que vengas con nosotros —la mujer bajo la mirada y sintió un arma entre el cuerpo del hombre, se alejo de este y frunció el ceño.

—Lo siento, mi madre me dijo que nunca fuera con extraños —giro lentamente el rostro notando a Shinpachi siendo agarrado por una mano y luego su cabeza siendo apuntada por un arma.

— ¿No necesitarías escuchar también a la casera? —la chica se gira y frunce el ceño.

— ¿Vienen de parte del **_Shogunato_****? **(5) —pregunta como quien no quiere la cosa, Shinpachi levanta una ceja por la sorpresa y la mujer simplemente se cruza de brazos observando al hombre que estaba delante de sus narices.

Delante de ella se encontraba un hombre alto de piel morena, no tan oscura pero si un poco bronceada, de lentes oscuros que no traspasaban nada de visión al otro lado ignorando el color de los ojos, su cabello castaño oscuro corto, vistiendo un uniforme de color verde, con una camisa de color blanca y una bufanda enrollada en la parte de adelante.

—Somos de la oficina de Inmigración, tenemos un trabajo para usted, señorita "_Independiente_"

La mujer frunció el ceño y decidió comenzar a caminar seguida de estos tipos mientras Shinpachi iba en el medio, al bajar se encontraron con un carro de color negro, se subieron en la parte de atrás, primero el chico de las gafas y luego ella, al estar dentro todos el auto arranco.

Llevaban andando unos minutos, cuando el moreno comenzó a hablar.

—Soy Taizo Hasegawa de inmigración, una sección del Shogunato que controla la entra de Alienígenas —decía el hombre con la mirada puesta hacia adelante.

— ¿Qué querrán de nosotros, Gin-san? —Shinpachi se rodo un poco hablándole al oído a la chica que estaba cruzada de piernas y hurgándose la nariz.

—Eh tú, ¿Qué quieren de nosotros? —pregunto sacando el dedo de su nariz y tirando el moco por la carretera, mientras regresa la mirada hacia el hombre.

—Son trabajadores independientes ¿no?, escuche algo sobre una mujer bastante habilidosa que hace cualquier cosa por dinero. Así que me gustaría que hicieras algo por mí.

— ¿Un trabajo? —la mujer levanto su ceja y cruzo sus piernas por encima de la rodilla con una sonrisa de lado arrogante —. No sabía que ustedes trabajaban, viendo como los aliens hacen lo que quieren en esta ciudad.

—Eso es cruel, ¿sabes? Hacemos todo lo que podemos —dijo encendiendo un cigarrillo para luego colocarlo en sus labios —. Pero por ellos Edo ha experimentado un gran cambio, además al parecer parece que ellos adoran este sitio, y no podemos faltarles el respeto. Hasta el Shogun está empezando a llevarse bien con ellos; echarles de este mundo es como un sueño, todo lo que podemos hacer es adaptarnos y vivir bien con ellos.

—Adaptarse… eh —comento mirando hacia la ventana, un grupo de aliens que se movían entre la calle, y algunos se quedaban observando el cielo mientras algunas personas caminaban entre ellos —. ¿Entonces que quieren de mí?

—No podemos actuar con mucha flexibilidad, nuestro trabajo es así. Si hacemos cualquier estupidez perderemos la confianza del Shogunato. Últimamente el Shogun tiene problemas con el comercio con otros planetas, hay cosas que podrían sumir a este país en caos. El príncipe está con nosotros ahora, pero el también tiene sus problemas.

— ¿El príncipe? —pregunto Gintoki levantando una ceja.

Todo el lugar se ha dirigió a uno en especial. Era una especie de gran campo rodeado de una civilización inexistente, se veían algunas llamas y se escuchaban algunos disparos; delante de todo estaban los reporteros, era exactamente el lugar a donde Yorozuya se dirigía, a "_Cazar monstruos_"

Delante de ellos se encontraba un Amanto de piel morada, o bueno ese era el color que padecía. Sus ojos eran pequeños alargados de un extraño color entre negros o morados, sus cejas eran un par de círculos de color café y en su cabeza solo un poco de cabellos a los lados de color como castaño o negro bastante abultados como si fueran sus orejas, era una especie de muñeco de nieve de cara redonda con los labios pintados de color rojo y nariz gruesa, una extraña antena salía de su cabeza, estilo **_Majin Boo_** pero con la antena hacia adelante delgada y de color morada. Vestía un traje de color azul, con un pantalón bombacho en la parte de arriba y corto en la parte de abajo, con un hilo de color rojo en las puntas con medias blancas y zapatos negros, de camisa grande de color azul manga larga con una capa de color rojo.

_— ¡¿Por qué el príncipe idiota tiene más descripción que yo e incluso que Hasegawa-san?! —grito Shinpachi con el ceño fruncido mirando a la escritora que estaba tranquila tomando un té con el príncipe. _

_—Porque me encanta el _**_Ōji_**_ (6) _**_Baka_**_ (7) —dijo tranquila la mujer tomándose su hermoso té, mientras parpadeaba un par de veces. _

_—Eso es totalmente cierto~ —hablo el príncipe, se escucho el soundtrack atrás mientras sus manos las transformaba en un corazón y luego dos de sus dedos pasaron por delante de sus ojos con una simple mueca —. __Peace and Love. _

_—¡Peace and Love una mierda! —vocifero Shinpachi —. __Oh, dije mierda…_

Los dos chicos parpadearon un par de veces, y el príncipe hizo lo mismo. Repitieron la acción varias veces haciendo que a Hasegawa le saliera un tic en la ceja.

**—**Ōji… estas personas son las que realizaran el trabajo —dijo el hombre rascando el puente de su nariz.

—Mi mascota "_Pesu_" ha desaparecido, ¿puedes encontrarla por mí? —Gintoki y Shinpachi le dedicaron una mirada al príncipe y se dieron la vuelta.

— ¿Todavía estamos a tiempo de entrar a la competencia?

— ¿Trajiste tus calzones de la suerte, Shinpachi? —pregunto Gintoki metiendo lentamente el dedo en su nariz.

— ¡Eh! ¡Esperen un momento! —grito Hasegawa dándose la vuelta tomando por el hombro a Gintoki que levanto una ceja aburrida —Son Freelancers, ¿No? Hacen cualquier cosa, ¿no?

—Cállate. Debería romperte las gafas, pesado —le dijo la peliplateada mirándolo de reojo con sus ojos entrecerrados dejando ver solo su pupila mientras sus labios estaban entreabiertos.

— ¡Vale! ¡Seré un pesado, pero coge el trabajo! —grito Hasegawa sin dejar de sujetar el hombro de la chica, que estaba mirándolo al igual que el pelinegro —Esto es malo. Hemos pedido muchas cosas, como dinero para este país.

—Lo que sea, ese es tu problema. Si este es un país que se derrumba por una estúpida mascota que así sea—contesto decidida Gintoki cuando Hasegawa paso su mano por la parte de atrás de sus hombros, y ella seguía mirando hacia la nada completamente aburrida.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con "_una estúpida mascota_"? Pesu es parte de mi familia —dijo el estúpido príncipe, mirando a la mujer que se giro a verlo.

—Entonces encuéntrala tú, príncipe estúpido —le dijo, pero rápidamente su boca fue tapada por Hasegawa.

—¡Hey, hey! ¡Él puede ser estúpido, pero es un príncipe! ¡Un príncipe!

—Eres consciente de que puede oírnos verdad —dijo Shinpachi con una gran gota de sudor, mirando al pelinegro moreno.

—Si es algo tan simple… —decía Shinpachi con la mano en su barbilla —. Podrían resolverlo ustedes mismos.

—No, no es algo tan simple —Hasegawa suspiro —. ¿Recuerdan la casería de alienígenas?, es planeada por el planeta Hato que es de donde viene el estúpido príncipe…

—Te estoy escuchando —decía el príncipe sobando al gato que tenía en sus manos.

—En otras palabras, la mascota se ha colado entre todos los alienígenas traídos de distintos planetas y el príncipe le ha perdido el rastro. Pesu lleva un vestido de color rosado y será así fácil encontrarlo entre todas las mascotas… el único problema es capturarlo —dijo seriamente el hombre, los otros dos miraron a el moreno y fruncieron el ceño —. La diferencia con los otros alienígenas… es que este es real —los dos levantaron una ceja —, los alienígenas fueron formas de vida hechas por científicos de otros planetas y plasmadas como robots, en otras palabras son falsos, pero este es real y las personas de la competencia corren peligro —dijo el hombre —. Ustedes, que son Freelancers y que hacen de todo puede capturarlo ¿no?

—No estoy interesada en este estúpido trabajo —dijo dándose la vuelta y metiendo sus manos en su yukata alejándose del hombre, Shinpachi le dedico una mirada a su jefa y hizo una reverencia alcanzándola.

— ¿Ni siquiera por esto? —pregunto abriendo la maleta, los dos se detuvieron oliendo el dinero en el aire dándose la vuelta rápidamente —. El príncipe está dispuesto a pagar 2.000.000 de yenes por la captura de su mascota completamente viva.

— ¿Estas… jodiendo mi… existencia? —pregunto Gintoki mirando el dinero de la maleta y acercándose lentamente a esta.

—No, todo es cierto —dijo cerrando la maleta antes de que la mujer metiera su mano, mientras ampliaba una sonrisa y la colocaba a su costado —. Esas son las maquinas del concurso, si se colocan este suéter del Staff pueden pasar desapercibidos de los demás concursantes, vayan.

— ¡Vamos Shinpachi! ¡Por esos 2.000.000 yenes! —grito Gintoki tomando la camisa y colocándose luego de bajarse la yukata que cayó por sus costados y la camisa de color negro con la palabra Staff en la parte de atrás resalto mientras se subía en la motocicleta y arrancaba con Shinpachi en esta misma.

Llevaban algunos minutos andando.

—Gin-san… ¿Cómo encontraremos a esa mascota? —pregunto Shinpachi, la chica adelante seguía mirando lejos.

—Eh… ¿esta vestida de rosa no? —pregunto con una ceja levantada —. Entonces, busquemos a esa cosa con ropa rosa.

—Entiendo, pero… ¿Por qué ellos van detrás de nosotros? —pregunto de reojo mirando una lujosa limusina siendo conducida por el moreno y el príncipe idiota en la parte de atrás.

—Gin-san… seguramente se van a asegurar de que no hagamos nada raro en la competencia, o quizás el príncipe idiota quiera ver a su mascota —dijo Shinpachi mirando de reojo de la misma forma el carro, mientras su jefa iba conduciendo, los dos se colocaron a mirar a ambos lados por si esa cosa se aparecía.

—Por cierto… Patsuan, ¿esas cosas no nos van a comer vivos o sí? —pregunto Gintoki levantando la mirada observando a un grupo de monstruos que iban atrás de ellos.

—Según leo en el panfleto que le entregan a todos los que entran, la pulsera que se tiene en el cuerpo es lo que da la señal a los alienígenas que somos cazadores, nosotros no carecemos de esa pulsera, pero tampoco tenemos nada que nos identifique como Staff aparte del suéter, así que básicamente no aparecemos en su rastreador…

—Eso lo entiendo, pero que es ese pi, pi, pi que estoy escuchando desde hace rato…

—Gin-san… el rastreador esta en los vehículos —el peliplateado freno en seco y volteo a ver el pelinegro que mostraba lo que estaba diciendo, y los dos bajaron la mirada al ver un gran aro rodear la llanta e iluminarse y apagarse continuamente.

—Oh, eso era el pi, pi, pi de hace algunos momentos —dijo colocando la mano detrás de su cuello comenzando a reír —. Quien iba a pensarlo, Patsuan, seremos comida de alienígenas metalizados —seguía riendo.

—Ni que lo digas Gin-san —comenzó a reír el pelinegro al tiempo.

— ¡Al culo con esto! ¡Yo me voy! —grito Gintoki subiéndose de nuevo en el vehículo arrancando a más no poder con Shinpachi corriendo detrás de ella.

— ¡Gin-san! ¡¿Quieres que me coman a mí?!

— ¡Tu no servirás en el futuro Shinpachi! ¡Tienes que sacrificarte por las mujeres!

— ¡Al diablo con eso! ¡Tú no eres ninguna mujer de la cual sería importarse arriesgarse! ¡Eres una vaga que se vive todo el día quejándose!

— ¡Ahora menos me detengo! —grito girando su rostro y sacando la lengua a Shinpachi para mirar hacia adelante y abrir sus ojos como plato al ver a un gran alienígena rompiendo algunas casas, la moto se freno en seco y Shinpachi termino golpeando de nuevo sus Kintama con la parte de atrás de esta.

—Otra… otra vez… me he golpeado ahí —dijo llorando en el suelo y sujetándose sus partes bajas.

—Shinpachi, eso que estoy viendo delante de mis ojos… ¿Es un calamar, un pulpo?... o algo parecido a eso…

Los dos levantaron la mirada y se colocaron completamente en blanco, era parecido a un Kraken gigante. Su color era un rojizo realmente encendido casi llegando a un naranja con su piel de color plateada, algunas partes resplandecientes. Los grandes dientes de aquel animal sobresalían, mientras abría feamente sus dientes. Y los tentáculos se movían por todas partes.

—Shinpachi, creo que estoy viendo al hijo de _Davy Jones _(8)… ¿Qué está haciendo aquí ese mocoso? —seguía riendo mientras daba algunos pasos hacia atrás —. Se supone que debe estar en el mar esperando que su padre lo llame para hundir los barcos… ¿no Shinpachi?

— ¿Gin-san? —pregunto Shinpachi de la misma forma un poco alterado pero la verdad no entendía a su jefa dando algunos pasos hacia atrás.

— ¡Soy mujer vale! ¡Esa cosa me da asco! —grito a todo pulmón mientras se abrazaba a si misma dispuesta a comenzar a correr, cuando la limusina se estaciono detrás de los dos haciendo que el príncipe se bajara rápidamente.

— ¡Oh, es Pesu! ¡Pesu, vuelve conmigo! ¡Ok, ahora que alguno de ustedes lo coja!

— ¡¿Esa cosa es Pesu?! ¡Si hubiera sabido esto de antemano no me arriesgo por nada!

— ¡¿Eso es Pesu?! ¡No jodas! —grito Shinpachi mirando al calamar que giro lentamente su rostro hacia los cuatro y Gintoki se helo completamente colocándose verde.

— ¡¿Ahora ves de lo que les estaba hablando?! —grito Hasegawa.

— ¡¿Cómo obtuviste esa cosa?! —grito Shinpachi señalándola —. ¡No esa no es la pregunta! ¡¿Cómo puedes tener eso de mascota?!

—Pesu es una criatura desconocida que encontré en el planeta **_Hikyo_** (9) —dijo el príncipe dándose la vuelta para mirar a los mencionada —. Me gusto, así que lo guarde en mi nave espacial y le puse ese lindo vestido ro… —el príncipe no termino de hablar cuando un gran testículo se lo llevo con todo y cuerpo alejándolo lo más posible de su vista.

— ¡Pues tu a él no le gustas nada! —grito Shinpachi y reacciono al ver que estaba caminando hacia donde estaba un gran grupo de personas —. ¡Oh no esto es malo! ¡Pesu va hacia donde están aquellos competidores! ¡Los va a matar! ¡Gin-san! —Al girar estaba la mujer arrodillada en el suelo en posición fetal meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás metiéndose el dedo en la boca —. ¿Gin-san?...

—1 2, esa cosa desaparecerá… 3 4, me hará dormir… 5 6, no le tendré miedo… 7 8, desaparecerá de mi vista… 9 10, me pagaran y me iré a jugar maquinas —decía meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás, cuando una patada quedo en su cabeza y la hizo rodar hacia adelante.

— ¡Un culo y tus parodias con la canción de Freddy Krueger! —grito Shinpachi, mirando a la peliplateada que bajaba su trasero y se levantaba sacudiendo su rostro.

Cuando esos dos estaban discutiendo una de los tentáculos de aquel alienígena se envolvieron alrededor del pelinegro levantándolo.

— ¡Uwaaaaah! —Gintoki se levanto rápidamente y abrió sus ojos como plato, viendo a su ayudante siendo levantado por esa cosa.

— ¡Shin-chan! —cerro sus ojos y trago seco tomando el mango de su espada —. ¡Maldición! ¡Al diablo las traumas con los pulpos y calamares! —grito dispuesta a arrancarle los tentáculos a aquel alienígena pero se detuvo al sentir el seguro de un arma fuera, y en su cabeza.

—No seas estúpida —fueron las palabras del moreno.

—Hijo de…

—Las mujeres no deben tener ese lenguaje —dijo tranquilo con una sonrisa de lado —. Estoy de acuerdo con que no se puede atrapar yendo desarmado, pero si no hacemos algún sacrificio ese estúpido príncipe no estará feliz.

—Heh, ¿me estás diciendo que deje que mi compañero se lo como aquel hijo falso de Davy Jones para que ese príncipe este feliz? —pregunto apretando fuertemente el mango de su espada —. Parece que son incluso más asquerosos que la cara de la alienígena esa…

—No te lo dije ya, tenemos que adaptarnos a ellos —dijo Hasegawa con una pequeña mueca en sus labios —. Incluso si esta forma es asquerosa, salvare a mi país de esta manera. Este es el camino que escogí.

— ¿Huh?, ¿Es eso cierto? —Pregunto, moviendo el mango de su espada hacia fuera del cinturón del obi —. ¡Entonces hare _Yo_ mis cosas a _Mi_ manera! —grito moviendo su Bokutou hacia arriba golpeando el arma para luego colocar sus manos en el suelo y con la suela de sus zapatos golpear el rostro del moreno para luego tomar con su mano la espada que salió volando.

— ¡Para! ¡Piensa que es más importante! ¡¿Una sola personas, o todo el país entero?! —grito el hombre levantándose rápidamente al ver a la mujer corriendo hacia aquella bestia.

— ¡¿Cómo demonios voy a saberlo?! —grito esquivando aquellos tentáculos que se iban encima de ella, para saltar notando como su cabello se movía con el viento —. ¡Shinpachi aguanta ahí! —grito viendo a su amigo, ampliando una sonrisa con sus labios.

— ¡¿Es fácil decirlo?!—Grito sujetando la boca de aquel alienígena con sus brazos y sus piernas mientras trataba de mantener la boca abierta —¡Maldición! Oh… lo he dicho de nuevo, que me está pasando… —dijo tratando de abrir más la boca, mientras se notaba la vena en sus brazos con la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo.

— ¡Que el Shogun o este país caigan no me importa! —dijo comenzando a saltar por los tentáculos de este evitando que la atraparan, mientras decía aquellas palabras, Hasegawa abría los ojos como plato y mordía sus dientes por los movimientos de aquella mujer —Hasta… hasta que mi cuerpo aguante ¡Voy a levantarme y vivir a MI manera! —grito estando delante de su compañero blandiendo su Bokutou con su mango hacia abajo mientras lo sujetaba con una mano y lo levantaba hacia el cielo.

Cerro sus ojos y cayó dentro de la boca de este monstruo blandiendo aquella arma rompiendo por completo la garganta y con ello el cuello de aquel animal, solo se observo los ojos de aquel ser de algún planeta y luego la sangre de este cayendo por completo fuera de todo aquel lugar, mientras esta sangre bañaba no solo a los concursantes que estaban gritando de pánico al ver a un alienígena de verdad en la competencia, mientras Hasegawa sacaba el cigarrillo de sus labios.

—Mierda… esa bastarda, lo ha hecho.

— ¡Ahhh! ¡Mi Pesu! —grito el príncipe colocando sus manos en sus mejillas llenas de carne —. ¡Mi bonito Pesu! ¡Está sangrando como una fuente de sangre! ¡Hasegawa! —grito acercándose al moreno con paso firme —. ¡Te ordene que lo atraparan desarmado! ¿Cómo te responsabilizaras por esto? ¡Esto será un problema para él país! ¡¿Me estas escuchando?! —el hombre simplemente estaba fumando y mirando a aquel monstruo.

**Parecen dos niños en la escuela…** —pensaba mirando a aquellos dos que estaban saliendo de la boca de aquella cosa, mientras la peliplateada se cubría temblando de miedo y completamente verde de lo asqueroso que estaba, haciendo ademan de vomitar abriendo su boca y sosteniendo la boca de su estomago, por otra parte Shinpachi le estaba hablando y gritando que no fuera a vomitar en ese lugar y unas que otras cosas más —**.****Pensándolo bien, mi Madre solía decirme a menudo… "_Tú espalda esta encorvada, ponte derecho_" Madre… ahora ¿Estoy en la posición correcta?** —pensaba cerrando sus ojos y abriéndolo de nuevo, observando con mala gana como la peliplateada vomitaba en la boca de aquel animal y el otro chico rodaba los ojos notando como no solo el cabello se tiño un poco de rojo si no también su ropa y el tendría que lavarla.

— ¡Voy a contárselo a mi padre, Hasegawa! —gritaba enojado el idiota príncipe.

—Cállate.

— ¡¿Qué?! —pregunto alterado con aquellas palabras.

— ¡He dicho que cierres la puta boca alíen de mierda! —grito golpeando la barbilla del idiota príncipe mandándolo a volar al techo de la limusina detrás de ellos.

— ¡Ah! ¡¿Realmente está bien hacer eso?! —pregunto Gintoki acercándose con una mano en su barbilla y otra en su sucia yukata.

— ¿Cómo demonios voy a saberlo?, este es el país de los samuráis puedes hacer lo que quieras —le contesto Hasegawa girando a verla de reojo con una sonrisa un poco burlona en su rostro al igual que el de la peliplateada.

—Pero a partir de ahora seguramente los alíen nos tendrán vigilados, nos hemos metido en un lio gordo —dijo Shinpachi suspirando.

— ¿Huh?

—Eso es estúpido. Alguien que abandona cuando le necesitas es quien está en problemas —contesto ella caminando con Shinpachi a su lado y sus manos metidas en la yukata.

— ¡¿Huh?!

—Para eso no estás vomitando… Gin-san —dijo el pelinegro mirándola de reojo, y ella simplemente se levanto de hombros.

—He olvidado mi pasado y camino con mi frente en alto, ahora que recuerdo… ¿Qué estamos haciendo en este lugar?

—Perdiendo el tiempo y dinero… como siempre —contesto con un suspiro que salió de sus labios, dejando al moreno con varios signos de interrogación.

**Unas semanas después. **

— ¡¿Cómo debería saberlo maldita y estúpida mocosa?! ¡Si no tienes dinero vende tus riñones o véndete a ti misma! —gritaba Otose parada en la puerta de la peliplateada con un cigarrillo en su boca.

— ¡Deja de molestarme con lo del alquiler vieja! —grito sujetando su cabeza y señalándola —. ¡La semana pasada arregle la puerta de tu habitación!

— ¡No hay escusa todavía me debes los cinco meses! ¡Y la maldita puerta se volvió a caer! —gritaba señalándolo, todas las personas que pasaban por ahí, ya ni siquiera les prestaban atención era natural escucharlos discutir.

— ¡Es que ni siquiera sabes cerrar las puertas como son! ¡¿Es que aparte de vieja estúpida?!

— ¡Me he cansado de esto! —grito cogiendo la cintura de la mujer y dándose la vuelta, por las escaleras iba subiendo Shinpachi rascando su frente.

—Pueden dejar de discutir, Otose-san, Gin… —y antes de que terminara de hablar, Gintoki le había golpeado la frente y los dos habían comenzando a caer por las escaleras terminando tirados

* * *

**(1) Hakata:** Es una especie de ropa antigua japonesa. No hay mucha información de ella en internet, así que trate de describirla bien como la utilizaba Shinpachi.

**(2) Himo:** Son los cinturones de las Hakata.

**(3) Tennen Paama:** Permanente Natural, típico apodo de Gin-chan

**(4) Snack Smile:** Es el nombre del bar de anfitrionas donde trabaja Tae Shimura.

**(5) Shogunato:** Gobierno militar establecido en Japón en la antigüedad, en este mundo en Japón vive la gente de más alto rango, tanto en la milicia como en los mandatarios.

**(6) Ōji**: Príncipe.

**(7) Baka:** Idiota.

**(8) Davy Jones:** Ese calamar humano de piratas del Caribe (?)

**(9) Hikyo:** Un planeta… no existe, repito ¡No existe!


End file.
